Keep With Me Kimiko
by mushroom1302
Summary: Sequel to 'Remember me Rai Nightmares bring flashes from someone else's death and half a year after Wuya's death, the guilt is still haunting Kimiko and testing hers and Raimundo's relationship. Fin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, the seasons would be set up earlier!

Kimiko rolled over to face Raimundo, lying next to her in the bed. He was sleeping peacefully, a faint smile playing over his lips. His arm was across her, holding her tight. Kimiko rolled over again and locked her fingers in with his and held both hands tight to the material across her chest. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck.

For some reason, she couldn't sleep, but she felt comfortable with his hand locked in hers. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep, but before she knew it, she was in the caves. There was fire surrounding her. She could feel it burning her entire body. She screamed, but it wasn't her voice she could hear. It was croaky; an old voice.

"Kimiko…Raimundo…" she sobbed, as countless faces flashed across her eyes, "please…don't let me die like this…please…HELP ME!"

The fire closed in around her. It was burning her eyes, drying them out. Her flesh was burning away and her hair was curling up in the flames. The last thing she saw before she fell was the figure of someone being supported by someone else, and a tall, largely built person, carrying someone smaller. They were walking along the passage way.

They stopped for a second and looked at the person supporting their friend. However, the person didn't turn back, but carried on walking as though they hadn't heard. With the last of her strength she pushed a part of herself along the corridor into the heart of the girl and…Kimiko let out a heart-wrenching scream.

"Kimiko?" asked someone, shaking her shoulders.

Kimiko blinked. There was morning light shining through the window onto Raimundo, who was sitting up, his hands on her shoulders, trying to wake her up. He looked very serious and very concerned.

"I…I'm fine…" said Kimiko hoarsely.

"Strange, I thought that screaming in your sleep was unusual," said Raimundo.

Kimiko sat up and stared at him. He raised an eyebrow. She looked down, staring fixedly on the pattern of her sun-top pyjama shirt.

"I'm okay, really." She sighed.

"No," said Raimundo.

Kimiko looked back at him; her eyes took in the scars on his chest as they rose to his face.

"You haven't been fine for a while now," he said, "It's been half a year since we beat Wuya, and it's like she's haunting you…"

"She's not!" said Kimiko, getting out of bed and straitening out the creases in her pyjama trousers.

"Kimiko…you don't have to lie to me," said Raimundo, "I…I know what's like…she's still in there. She's pulling you apart from her grave!"

"She didn't have a grave," said Kimiko stretching.

"You know what I mean," said Raimundo, getting out of bed.

He stared at her. Kimiko didn't look him in the face, but stared down at his track-suit trousers.

"I want…" he began, drawing her attention to his face, "You know you did the right thing…right? You did what you had to. You shouldn't have shown her mercy, that would've been a mistake. She didn't deserve it."

"I know, but…nothing," said Kimiko, "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

Raimundo didn't argue, but still looked concerned as he walked over to the wardrobe.

* * *

"Good morning Kimiko," said Omi.

Kimiko gave him a small smile and a wave as she sat down. Raimundo glared at Omi.

"Why don't I get a 'Good morning'?" he asked.

"You did not offer one!" said Omi.

"Neither did she!" she Raimundo, sitting down.

"I thought it would be polite to say it to her first," said Omi.

Clay laughed as Raimundo continued to glare at Omi across the table. Kimiko grinned and took Raimundo's hand.

"I'll say good morning to you instead," she laughed.

"That'll do," said Raimundo, giving her a quick kiss, before grabbing the nearest plate and piling it up with food.

"You look tired Kimiko," said Clay, sitting down next to Omi.

"I'm fine," said Kimiko, wishing she could come up with a different response for once.

Raimundo spluttered something through the mouthful of food he was trying to swallow. He started chocking.

"_Chew_ Raimundo." Laughed Kimiko.

Raimundo swallowed and took in a deep breath.

"I said," he gasped, "Apart from the screaming."

"Screaming?" asked Clay.

"Nothing!" said Kimiko, elbowing Raimundo as he grinned at her, "I'm fine."

Crap, the same response again. Maybe she could take a language class or something…

"Kimiko, perhaps you should move back into your own room if you're having trouble sleeping," said Master Fung, walking into the room.

"What? No, I'm okay," laughed Kimiko.

"So would I be, getting to lie next to me every night," laughed Raimundo.

"You're so full of yourself," said Kimiko, punching him in the stomach, making him cough again.

"Do you mind?" asked Clay, "I'm trying to eat. I don't want hear about what goes on in your rooms,"

"You're just jealous because you can't get a girl," laughed Raimundo, his hand locked in Kimiko's.

"You got the only girl in the place," replied Clay.

"Uh, hello, I'm sitting right here!" said Kimiko, "Do you mind not discussing me?"

"Well hurry with your breakfast, you have training to do," said Master Fung.

"Aw, Master Fung. I think my old wounds are opening up again, Ow," said Raimundo, putting on a fake, weak sounding voice, "I can't do any work today…"

"I think I preferred you when you couldn't remember your name," said Kimiko, smiling at him as he glared at her.

"Training starts in ten minutes, hurry up." Said Master Fung, turning away.

Dojo jumped up onto the table, looking up at them sulkily. There had been very little Shen-gong-wu action recently, so he had very little to do. He was becoming increasingly depressed and very moody.

"Dojo?" asked Omi, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thanks," said Dojo quietly.

"Do you want some tea?" asked Clay.

"No thanks," he said again.

"Do you want to come and watch us train?" asked Raimundo, "We'll let you join in."

"Really?" asked Dojo excitedly.

"Course, you are our Shen-gong-wu detector," said Kimiko, "We need you to stay in shape!"

Dojo considered this for a moment and then snaked up Omi's outstretched arm onto his shoulder.

"Let's get to it!" he said, pointing towards the door.

They all stood up apart from Raimundo.

"What about breakfast?" he asked.

"Now Rai!" said Kimiko, pulling him up.

* * *

(A/N) This is my first attempt at a sequel, let's hope it goes right! Please R&R and be glad! NEW XS ON CARTOON NETWORK ON THE 9TH OF MAY ALONG WITH PUFFYAMIYUMI AND THE OLD TEEN TITAN SERIES! WOO HOO! 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) I forgot to put the dedication on the first chapter of this fic. So I'll do it now:

* * *

DEDICATED TO **_DerryBabe_** FOR REVIEWING EACH AND EVERY ONE OF MY XS FICS AND FOR GIVING ME POSITIVE FEEDBACK EACH TIME AND FOR PUTTING ME ON HER C2 COMMUNITY WHEN SHE FIRST STARTED IT. THAT MEANS ONE HELL OF A LOT TO ME. MEGA HUG AND HUGE THANK YOU! Lots of luv, Becky. 

* * *

The training session started off with the usual obstacle course before Master Fung brought out the Shen-gong-wu. Unlike the first time they had used the mystical items in a training session. These confrontations did not last five seconds after Omi called his attack. The other three dragons had caught onto how use their instincts. What was more surprising was that after defeating Wuya, Kimiko was now put at the top of the 'to-beat' list. (A position that had previously been held by Omi since they came to the temple).

"_Orb of Tsunami_" called Kimiko, washing Omi over with water.

"A foolish mistake!" laughed Omi as the water began to swirl into pillars around him.

"I don't think so," said Kimiko, "_Eye of Dashi_!"

Lightening shot into the water and through it right up until it hit Omi, who was currently drenched from head to toe. She shuddered with it for a moment, before falling backwards into the water.

"Omi!" called Kimiko, running forward, "Sorry…I wasn't thinking properly."

"I think you were," said Omi, getting slowly to his feet before smiling broadly, "That was a very good move."

"Good move, just don't use it on your friends next time," said Clay.

"Interesting idea," said Master Fung who had been watching from a distance, "You used Omi's strength against him. I suggest that you all try to think that way next time a Showdown starts."

They were all quiet for a moment.

"Strange to think that we're not going to be facing Wuya in a showdown." Said Raimundo, "Not that I'm complaining or anything. That was one crazy bitch."

"It's good that we don't have to face her. It fills me with some form of relief knowing that we will have to come up against her again." said Omi.

"Still got Jack Spicer to deal with though." Said Clay.

"Please, he couldn't beat us even when he did have Wuya on his side," said Raimundo.

Kimiko didn't say anything. Her mind was back in than caves, thinking about what she had done. It was the right thing to do, she was sure of it…but maybe she should've shown her some mercy.

"Don't even consider it," said Dojo quietly.

Kimiko jumped; she hadn't realised Dojo was on her shoulder.

"Consider what?" asked Kimiko innocently.

"Raimundo's not the only noticed that's something's wrong with you." said Dojo, "You're distracted twenty-four seven. You know you had to leave Wuya there. Otherwise she would've killed you both. She almost killed Omi and Raimundo."

"But she didn't…I should've showed I was above her." Said Kimiko.

"Bullshit," said Raimundo walking over, "Plain and simple."

"Raimundo!" said Kimiko, "You shouldn't talk like that, especially in a temple."

"Master Fung doesn't mind…I think." Said Raimundo, "There's no point in dwelling on the past. Put it behind you and move on."

"I…I know." Said Kimiko, but deep down where she knew they couldn't see, confusion, anger and sadness were swelling like gigantic balloon.

Raimundo was still watching her closely. He knew she wasn't putting it behind her. She was too scared, she had unleashed something inside of her that day and she didn't want it to break free again. Wuya was torturing her, dead or not, and Raimundo wasn't going to stand for it.

* * *

Late at night, Kimiko was lying awake once again, trying to sort out her own confusion. Raimundo's arm was wrapped around her as she stared out of the window. She shivered slightly, despite the fact it wasn't cold.

She climbed out of bed, carefully placing Raimundo's arm on her pillow. Staring out of the window, she could see the mountains, looming above the temple like some giant building. She looked around, and saw Raimundo still sleeping. She wandered into the bathroom and stared into her mirror.

She suddenly stepped back and screamed. Looking back was Wuya, screaming as well. Kimiko looked down at her own hands. Her fingers were long and pointed. Still screaming she ran back into the bedroom where Raimundo was lying covered in blood. She felt herself being pulled back as she collapsed.

* * *

"Kimiko?" asked Raimundo, shaking her.

Kimiko was shaking her head desperately, trying to fight off some unseen force. Still screaming, she was lashing out.

"Kimiko!" shouted Raimundo.

Clay and Omi both appeared in the door way.

"Raimundo? What's going on?" asked Clay.

"There's something wrong with Kim, she won't stop screaming." Said Raimundo, trying to hold her still from behind where she had fallen on him.

"KIMIKO!" shouted Raimundo loudly.

She suddenly stopped screaming and blinked hard. Her eyes were wide and scared and she was looking around desperately.

"Kimiko, its okay," said Raimundo rocking her slightly, "I'm here."

She stared up at him before turning to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Tears were streaming down her face. She wouldn't stop crying.

"It's okay. You're safe." Whispered Raimundo.

"No…it's not safe…" Kimiko sobbed.

"It is, we're right here with you," whispered Raimundo.

"No…" Cried Kimiko, "It's not safe…we can't be safe…you're not safe…"

"Of course I am," whispered Raimundo.

"No Rai…she's still here," cried Kimiko, putting her fist to her chest and taking a deep breath before finishing,

"She's inside me…"

* * *

(A/N) Hopefully next chapter will be up soon…hopefully. Thank you for reading, please review! Lot's of luv, Becky. 


	3. Chapter 3

The silence in the room was frightening. Raimundo leant back, staring into Kimiko's tear filled eyes. Omi and Clay stood awkwardly in the doorway, tying to think of something to say. Kimiko herself was staring blankly, the tears streaming down her face. Her blue eyes looked like small circles of ice. Raimundo didn't stop staring into them, trying to find some hint of emotion inside them.

"Kimiko…" he said quietly, in a voice that resembled the one he had used half a year ago while slowly slipping into madness.

But right now, he wasn't the one who needed looking after.

"What are you all doing up at this hour?" asked Master Fung, walking along the corridor.

He looked at them each in turn, taking in their horrified faces broken by terrified eyes.

"What has happened?" he asked quickly.

Raimundo stood up, pulling Kimiko with him. Her face suddenly crumpled and she sobbed hysterically as she buried her face in his chest. He held her tightly, but he was still staring blankly at where her eyes had been.

"Kimiko…believes that Wuya resides inside of her." Said Omi quietly.

"I see, is it possible she was merely having a nightmare?" asked Master Fung.

"The same nightmare she's been having since Wuya died," said Raimundo quietly.

"Kimiko, you believe that Wuya is inside of you? Possessing you?" asked Master Fung, "Has she made you do anything?"

"N…not yet…but I can feel her, she's always inside of me…clawing to take control…"whispered Kimiko.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" asked Master Fung quickly.

Kimiko shook her head covering her face with her hands, trying to stop her eyes from crying. Raimundo stared at her, trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

"Guilt," said Clay.

They all turned to look at him. He gulped, took a breath and continued.

"She thought that the nightmares were just because she was feeling guilty…but maybe they're not." Said Clay.

"Maybe they are," said Omi.

"No!" shouted Kimiko, "She's here; I know she is and I know that she's never going to stop!"

Master Fung remained quiet. He stood tall and stayed looking calm, but it was more than likely that he was feeling the opposite of calm.

"We have much to discuss, but not now." Said Master Fung, "Return to your rooms. Kimiko shall return to her own room and will not leave until I come to wake her in the morning. Understand?"

"Yes Master Fung," said Clay and Omi, leaving the room.

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other. They hadn't been separated since the day Kimiko found Raimundo, covered in blood, down by the river.

"Can't she stay here?" asked Raimundo, "I mean…she made me feel safe, maybe I can do the same for her?"

"No," said Master Fung, "You are one of Wuya's greatest enemies, if Kimiko is indeed correct; your life is probably in the most danger."

"But I…"

"Raimundo," said Kimiko quietly, "I'm going back to my own room."

Raimundo stood, dumbstruck by her response. He didn't feel right knowing that she wasn't going to be with him. She was more than just the girl he loved; she was his closest friend.

Kimiko left without another word. Not so much as a 'goodnight'. Raimundo climbed back into his own bed. It felt oddly large without Kimiko sharing it. Half a year of sharing your room with someone makes it difficult to sleep alone.

* * *

It was five o'clock in the morning when Master Fung knocked on Kimiko's locked door. She rolled over and opened her eyes. She had hardly slept and dark rings had formed around her eyes. She was scared to sleep; terrified that Wuya would take control while she slept.

"Kimiko, dress quickly and come to the training area." Said Master Fung's voice through the wooden door.

She did as she was told and when she arrived she found herself alone. Master Fung was no where to be seen. Had she imagined his voice?

"Master Fung?" she called.

There was no answer. She sighed and ran a hand through her long black hair. She could've been asleep, but no! Master Fung had to wake her up and then leave without a trace.

"Close your eyes and meditate," said Master Fung's voice quietly.

She groaned and sat, crossed legged, on the table before closing her eyes.

"Clear your mind. Let it wander and relax." Said Master Fung quietly.

As she did, she felt something strange. Like she was retreating inside of her own heart.

"Open your eyes." Said Master Fung quietly.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She seemed to be in a circular room, filled with objects that she recognised.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around.

Master Fung was standing beside her.

"We are inside your mind," he said as though this was nothing unusual.

"My…mind?" she asked.

"Come," said Master Fung.

Kimiko looked at a few of the objects scattered around the room. She picked up a photo of herself with her mother and father. She smiled gently. She looked so young…She picked up another photo of her friends and herself, and grinned. They were all laughing and making fun of Raimundo. Raimundo was pretending to look grumpy while trying to stop himself from laughing.

"This side of the room contains the things closest to your heart," said Master Fung.

Kimiko looked around and saw several pictures and small figures of her friends and family and one large one of the entire temple. There were lots of pictures of Raimundo scattered around.

"That corner contains all the things that you take seriously and all the things you dislike." Said Master Fung pointing to a corner filled with images of their enemies and things that annoyed her and also images of Shen-gong-wu.

"That door leads to your subconscious. It contains all your dreams and what is going on inside of you without your realising." Said Master Fung.

Kimiko stopped and stared at the door. She reached out to take the handle, but then let her hand fall. She was frightened that she'll find something evil in there, but also frightened that she wouldn't. What if it wasn't Wuya at all? What if she was just truly evil?

"Do you wish to find out why you are having these fears?" asked Master Fung.

Kimiko took a deep breath and reached out, taking the handle and pulling. The door opened into a long corridor with hundreds of pictures lining both walls.

"These all shows pictures of Wuya…" said Kimiko.

"That is because the person you fear most is Wuya," said Master Fung, "Now follow me to where your dreams are waiting. We can see what is really going on in your head."

Kimiko followed obediently, dreading what she might find. When they got to the latest pictures, they were all of herself and Wuya, fighting, talking and in Wuya's case, dying. Kimiko felt a lurch of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"These are the dreams you have been having recently." Said Master Fung, gesturing towards the pictures.

"I…I'm her…I can see what I did to her…" whispered Kimiko, taking a deep breath.

"I know, but there is nothing here to imply that you are in fact becoming Wuya," said Master Fung, taking a closer look at one of the pictures.

Kimiko suddenly felt strange. It was a mixture of relief and anger…A pain which felt like a knife being stabbed into her skull suddenly ran through her. She screamed loudly.

"Kimiko?" called Master Fung, turning around.

From all around Kimiko, darkness was spreading, changing everything inside of the corridor. The pictures were changing. They were someone else's dreams.

"I'm…not…Kimiko…" came a dreaded voice from Kimiko's mouth.

When Kimiko opened her eyes, they were cold and full of hatred and evil…

"Thank you for helping her put down her guard, you allowed me to take control temporarily," came a cracking voice.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Master Fung.

"Oh believe me, she's not the one in danger…"

Kimiko raised a hand and darkness streamed out of her open palm, engulfing Master Fung.

* * *

Raimundo woke up at the sound of a high pitched scream that he recognised all too well.

"Kimiko!" she shouted, running through the temple.

He got to the training area to see both Master Fung and Kimiko lying on the ground. Omi, Clay and Dojo stood behind him, staring down in amazement.

Kimiko slowly sat up, shaking her head gently. Raimundo ran over and crouched down next to her, supporting her. Omi knelt next to Master Fung, he was hardly breathing.

"Kimiko," he said gently, "What did you do?"

* * *

(A/N) Wow, none of my stories have ever managed to get 21 reviews on the second chapter before. Thank you to all my reviewers! Luv you loads!  


	4. Chapter 4

Kimiko was sobbing hysterically and shaking her head.

"I…I didn't…" she stammered.

"Kimiko! Tell us what happened!" said Raimundo.

"I don't know…I was there and then…my head started hurting and…then I was here," she sobbed.

"You were where?" asked Omi.

Kimiko rocked back and forth, knowing just how likely it was that they would actually believe her.

"Kimiko, tell us!" said Clay.

"We…we were inside my…my mind…" she stammered, looking down at her shoes.

They all stared at her. She knew this would happen; they were going to accuse her.

"How did you get there?" asked Raimundo.

"I was meditating and Master Fung took us there…we were looking at my dreams to…try and figure out if they were just dreams…" she sobbed, trying to draw breath.

None of them said anything. Kimiko continued to sob as Raimundo stood up and took a step back. She gazed up at him, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"We need to take Master Fung to the medical room," said Clay, "Omi, can you go get a stretcher?" He turned to Raimundo, "Take Kimiko back to her room…"

He made sure that Kimiko was out of range before whispering to Raimundo.

"Lock her in…just in case," he hissed before walking over to Master Fung.

Raimundo nodded and helped Kimiko to her feet. She was gazing blankly into thin air. He led her away, supporting her under her arm. She seemed to be in a state of shock, but then again, who wouldn't be? Once they got to her room and sat her down on her bed and she blinked for the first time since she'd stopped crying.

Kimiko looked round at the guy she loved. He was looking back at her with a complete look of calm, which made her feel safe as though he believed her, even though it seemed impossible. He gently placed a hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes, wishing everything else to go away. All she wanted was to be alone with him forever more, safe and sure that they loved each other.

She suddenly felt him pull away and when she opened her eyes he was walking out of the door.

"Rai?" she asked as he shut the door, "Rai?"

There was a soft 'click' as he turned the key which he had picked up of the table next to the door on his way out. Kimiko stood up and ran over to the door. She put her hand on it, unaware that Raimundo was doing the exact same thing on the other side.

She heard his footsteps down the corridor. She banged on the door.

"Rai? Let me out! Raimundo?" she called, "Please! I didn't do it! Let me out! RAI?"

The tears began streaming down her face again as she continued to call out.

"Rai! Please! I didn't do it! You know I didn't! RAIMUNDO!"

* * *

Raimundo continued to walk along the corridor, eyes closed; trying to blot everything out. He could hear her calling behind him. He wanted to believe her so badly, but how was it that Master Fung was just injured and she knew nothing about it? If Wuya was really possessing her then it was safer for everyone that she was left in her room.

He could feel the tears in his own eyes as she called out behind him. All he wanted to do was to run back, open the door and hold onto her for all eternity, but if he did…

He started running as fast as he could, swerving around corners and dodging monks coming in the opposite direction. He ran straight into the medical room, trying to keep his eyes closed so he wouldn't see her, even though she wasn't there. She could still hear her calls in his ears, even though he was in the opposite side of the temple.

"Raimundo?" asked Omi.

He very slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Omi, gazing up at him.

"You alright partner?" asked Clay.

"…how's Master Fung?" asked Raimundo.

"He'll be alright, the monks recon he just had his strength drained, but it'll be a while before he's ready to wake up again." said Clay, "It's like a temporary coma."

"Good," said Raimundo, "so what are we going to do about Kimiko?"

Omi and Clay looked at each other.

"What can we do?" asked Clay, "Master Fung was the only one who would know what to do."

"We can't just wait for him to wake up, by that time Wuya could have taken complete control of her," said Raimundo.

"Raimundo…we do not have any proof that she actually IS taking Kimiko over," said Omi.

Raimundo stared at them in disbelief.

"She's not lying!" he said, "I know she's not, she's telling us the truth and I believe her whether you do or not!"

Kimiko kicked hard against the door, but still it would move. She hit it hard. Her last option was the window, but she didn't want to leave the temple all together, just go and see Raimundo. She was just so scared and she knew that Raimundo believed her even if Omi and Clay didn't.

She drew back and gave the door one last kick. It still didn't open. She groaned and turned around, facing the window. She walked over and climbed out. If they weren't going to let her out, she'd find her own way. If they weren't going to help her then she'd find her own solution, it didn't matter what they thought.

The thing was, she thought that she knew where to get her answers and she was going to go find them even if it meant going to the one place she dreaded going. She took a deep breath and stared up at the mountains, the place where Raimundo had been tortured and where Wuya was still lying…

* * *

(A/N) Sorry it's a bit late; I've not been feeling well, but more or less better now. Hope you're enjoying the fic. Luv Becky. 


	5. Chapter 5

Raimundo gently knocked on Kimiko's door and turned the key in the lock. He took a deep breath; filling his lungs with the clean temple air, before opening the door.

"Kim?" he asked, looking around.

There was no one in the room. He quickly ran over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He opened the door, but no one was inside.

"Kimiko? Where are you?" he asked.

That was when he noticed that the window was wide open. Kimiko never opened her window all the way (It stopped people from getting into the temple e.g. Jack Spicer.)

Raimundo stuck his head out of the window. He couldn't see anyone out there, but how long had he been gone? He glanced down at his watch. An hour and a half had past since he had locked Kimiko in her room. That would've given her enough time to get away.

As fast as he could he, climbed out of the window and started running. He could guess where Kimiko had gone, or rather, where Wuya had gone. If Kimiko was being possessed by Wuya, the one place she'd go would be the mountains where she's left her things.

"I'm coming Kimiko!" he whispered under his breath as the mountains slowly drew closer.

* * *

Kimiko pulled herself up onto the ledge where the entrance of Wuya's cave still scarred the mountain side. She stared into the dark passage way.

"Fire!" she caused and fire lit her up as she walked into the darkness.

The cave was just as she remembered. The smell of damp was still strong, mixed with another aroma…the scent of blood. It had never left the passages. She followed the path she had taken over half a year ago while trying to find Raimundo calling out to her. The darkness should've made her feel uneasy, but for some reason it didn't. Perhaps it was because she knew that there was no one there to attack her, or maybe it was because it all felt so familiar.

* * *

She went right, trying to retrace her steps exactly. It was when she turned a corner that she found herself at the beginning of a long passage that was all too familiar. Kimiko's mind flew back to when she had first stood at the end of the passage. There had been fire flickering at the end of it, but now it was dark.

Kimiko shivered slightly and ran along the passage. She wanted to get in and out as fast as she could. She just wanted her answers, then she could get on with her life and her friends will be able to trust her again.

Once at the end of the passage, Kimiko closed her eyes before stepping into the cave. She could still smell the death and the scent of burnt flesh. Very slowly, she opened her eyes…and immediately felt like being sick.

In the centre of the cave floor, surrounded by many burnt objects, was a skeleton, burnt black with its face twisted in its final scream.

Kimiko backed off against the wall and fell to her knees. She tied to take in breath, but instead she threw up on the floor. She closed her eyes and stood up again, inching along the wall for support until she was on the other side of the cave. She stepped forward and bent down beside Wuya's charred skeleton.

"What did I do?" she whispered.

* * *

Raimundo walked along to the familiar mountain side. The sword of the storm was in his right hand (He very rarely travelled without it.)

"Kimiko?" she called.

The name echoed through out the surrounding mountains, but no reply came. Raimundo shivered and fell to his knees as it started to rain. He remembered this scene all too well.

"_Sword of the storm_!" he called and the burst of wind lifted him up to the entrance to the mountain.

He edged in through the entrance, sticking close to the wall. He didn't trust these passage ways, even though he knew they hadn't been in use for over half a year. He spat on the floor and proceeded to edge along the passage that he could remember as though it was yesterday.

"Kimiko?" he called again, but still there came no answer.

* * *

Kimiko slowly reached out ready to touch the charred skull…

"Kimiko…ko…ko…o" came the echoing voice of Raimundo.

Kimiko didn't answer; she didn't want to speak to him yet, not until she knew what was going on. She slowly reached out again and placed a slender finger on Wuya's screaming skull. She took a deep breath…but nothing happened.

She sighed and closed her eyes, but suddenly her arm felt as though it was being wrenched out her socket. She tried to pull her arm away, but something was clinging to it. A black smoke was rising up her arm.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"_No, I don't think so…"_ hissed a voice in her skull, "_You're going to pay for what you did to me, and now I can take you over completely. Oh to be young again…"_

Kimiko screamed with all her might.

"Kimiko!" shouted Raimundo, running into the cave.

Kimiko stopped screaming and relaxed. When she turned around, her eyes were cold and bored.

"Oh it's you is it?" she said, smiling gently.

"Kimiko?" asked Raimundo, putting a hand out to touch her.

Kimiko quickly raised a hand and Raimundo was magically pinned to the wall.

"Wu…Wuya…" he stuttered.

"In a brand new, Kimiko Halloween costume," she laughed in Kimiko sweet laugh.

"Let her go!" he shouted, "Do what you want to me, but don't hurt her!"

"You?" laughed Wuya, "What possible use can you be? Oh no, I've got plans for young Kimiko and I'm afraid you're not a part of them."

"Stop!" shouted Raimundo.

Wuya was only inches away from him now.

"What?" asked Wuya.

"You've made a mistake again," laughed Raimundo.

"And exactly what is that?" asked Wuya.

Raimundo raised his legs and kicked out with all his force, straight into Kimiko's face. He dropped down to the floor.

"You never did remember to trap my legs," he said.

He bent down and picked her up. He smiled down at Kimiko gently, praying that she would be back to normal once she woke up.

* * *

(A/N) New chapter…ready…set…go! Please review, I love getting reviews! Lots of Luv Becky. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Raimundo, what did you do to her?" asked Clay as Raimundo put Kimiko down on a bed in the medical room.

"_Tangle-Web-Comb_!" he called and Kimiko's arms and legs were bound to the bed corners.

"What are you doing?" asked Omi.

"Wuya took her over," said Raimundo, "I mean _completely_ took her over."

Clay and Omi both took step back from the bed.

"I'm really worried guys, what if she doesn't get better?" asked Raimundo, shaking slightly as he clenched his fists, "I can't lose her. Not like this."

"It'll be alright," said Clay, "We can help her. We'll do whatever it takes."

Raimundo shook his head. Omi knew exactly what the Brazilian was thinking. If Wuya took complete control and Kimiko couldn't fight her way back…well let's just say they weren't going to be living happily ever after.

Kimiko stirred slightly. They all took a step forward and immediately went on their guard. She blinked sleepily and her bright blue eyes lit up with confusion.

"H…how did I get here?" she asked, "Last thing I remember…I was walking into the caves…"

"Kim?" asked Raimundo.

"Rai? What's going on? Why am I tied to a bed? This had better not be anything creepy…" began Kimiko, but Raimundo leant forward and stared into her eyes, "what are you doing?"

"It's her," he sighed with relief.

"Are you sure?" asked Omi.

"Of course I am!" Snapped Raimundo, turning back to Kimiko.

"What's going on?" asked Kimiko, trying to move her legs.

Raimundo looked at her and smiled gently, but still didn't untie her.

"Perhaps we should leave her there for now?" asked Clay, "Y'know, just in case?"

"Maybe," said Raimundo, "But we should at least explain to her."

"Explain what?" asked Kimiko, glaring up at them all, annoyance written all over her usually calm face.

"W…Wuya…When you went into the caves, you found Wuya…or what was left of her…" Raimundo took a deep breath and continued, "You touched the skeleton and…Wuya just took you over completely. The only way to stop you was to knock you out."

Kimiko stared up at him and shook her head in disbelief.

"This isn't funny Raimundo. Just…just let me go!" she said.

None of them moved. She glared up at them and tried twisting her hand.

"Raimundo! Let me go!" she said loudly.

"It is for your own protection," said Omi before muttering under his breath "And ours."

Clay and Omi left the room straight away, but Raimundo hung back. He gazed at Kimiko; the sadness deep in his very soul was visible in his green eyes. He closed his eyes and closed the door as he left. Kimiko wasn't calling out this time; the tears were streaming down her face as she turned her head away.

* * *

As Kimiko started to fall asleep, she kept trying to keep her eyes open, but it wasn't working. She could hear whispers in her head and they wouldn't stop.

"Kimiko?" came a voice from the other side of the door.

It slid open and Raimundo stepped in. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore him, but at the same time she wanted him there to help the voices stop. The ropes around her ankles and wrists loosened and she curled up into a ball on the bed. Raimundo put the comb down on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Kim, all I wanted to do was make sure that…y'know." He said, staring at the floor.

Kimiko sat up and reached out. She gently placed a hand on his and he looked up at her.

"This is all my fault." He whispered, "If I had never betrayed the temple…"

"No Rai, it wasn't you. It was Wuya and us. You were upset because of us and Wuya took advantage." Kimiko said, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Raimundo still didn't look at her. He didn't want to make eye contact out fear of not seeing Kimiko behind the blue.

"Rai, please…let me leave." Whispered Kimiko.

"What?" he asked, looking at her for the first time.

"I…I have to. For your safety…please Raimundo. I've got to!" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"No," he said shaking his head, "I can't. I won't let her take you away from me!"

"She can't," said Kimiko, "I couldn't, not even when she took everything else; you knew who I was. You'll always have me. I've never loved anyone as much as you and…that's why I have to leave. She'll take advantage, you know she will!"

"No!" said Raimundo standing up, pulling Kimiko with him, "You're not going anywhere!"

Kimiko shook her head and smiled gently.

"I…I have to…" she whispered.

"No! Kimiko, we've come so far…you're the only one who…who keeps me…"

"Keeps you what?" asked Kimiko.

"Sane." He whispered, "I…can't concentrate on anything unless you're with me. You're my light at the end of the tunnel. You keep me alive!"

Kimiko stared at him, her blue eyes reflecting the gentle glow of the silver moon. Raimundo couldn't help but think how much she looked like an angel.

"Listen…you're the only person keeping me here," he said, wiping a tear from her cheek, "I promised you that I'd stay here so long as you would too. I made that promise because I didn't want to leave you and nothing's changed! I still want to stay by your side until the end of time."

Kimiko smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled gently and closed his eyes.

All of a sudden there was a sudden blow to the back of his head and there was a loud crash of breaking pottery or china. He fell unconscious to the ground, lying very still. Above him stood Kimiko, still holding what remained of the vase she had just smashed around his head. She bent down next to him and whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry Rai," she whispered, "But I'm not going to let Wuya take you from me…"

* * *

(A/N) I've got to start writing longer chapters. Please R&R when possible. I love all of you for being so supportive. (I seem to say I love you a lot…I've got to stop being so positive. I doesn't suit me.) 


	7. Chapter 7

Raimundo groaned and got to his feet. He rubbed the back of his head. There was a bump where Kimiko had hit him…or was it Wuya? He looked down and saw the vase (or what was left of it) lying on the floor. He shook his head and left the room.

Five minutes after leaving the room he ran into Omi. Omi was looking at his suspiciously.

"What's going on?" asked Omi.

"Kimiko's gone." Said Raimundo.

"What?" asked Omi.

Raimundo rolled his eyes. Once again Omi was being unusually slow for someone who was supposed to be a great warrior.

"She hit me over the head with a vase and ran for it." Explained Raimundo, rubbing the back of his head again.

"She untied herself?" asked Omi.

"I untied her." Said Raimundo.

"Why?" shouted Omi.

Raimundo winced; his head was still pounding. (Wouldn't your head be pounding if you got smashed over the head with a vase?"

"What if Wuya has complete control? What if Wuya doesn't but Kimiko is scared she will and does something she will regret?" Omi continued to shout.

"I know that now!" said Raimundo, "Stop shouting! I've got a killer headache."

"What's all the shouting about?" asked Clay rounding the corner.

"Raimundo let Kimiko go!" Shouted Omi.

"I didn't let her go! Well I did let her go…but I didn't help her leave!" said Raimundo.

"I'm confused." Said Clay.

"Doesn't take much," muttered Raimundo.

"What's going on?" Clay.

Raimundo rolled his eyes, knowing he'd have to explain before Omi would get it all wrong.

"I untied Kimiko, then she told me that she wanted to leave because she wanted to keep us safe. I refused to let her leave so she smacked me over the head with a vase and when I woke up she was gone," explained Raimundo, "Leaving me with the mother of all migraines."

"Why did you untie her?" asked Clay.

"I felt sorry for her…she didn't understand…" sighed Raimundo, "…she didn't even say goodbye, no note or anything…"

"Well if she's gone, then we've got to find her before Wuya takes control," said Omi, glaring at Raimundo.

"It's not my fault!" shouted Raimundo, "Stop looking at me like that, you don't understand…you've never loved anyone like I love Kimiko…"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking up at Clay.

"I want to go to the river," he said, "I…that's where we found each other and I know that's where I'll find some sort of inspiration."

Clay hesitated. Omi was going to argue, he knew it, but Raimundo needed to get his answers somehow.

"Alright," said Clay, "Just get back here before dark, okay?"

"But…" began Omi.

"I will, I promise," said Raimundo running down the corridor.

* * *

Kimiko sat down next to the river (This was an hour before Raimundo was due to wake up) and gently placed her hand in the cool water. It reminded her of when she had found Raimundo here, coated in blood and almost completely insane. Tears filled her blue eyes and streamed down her pale cheeks.

Kimiko and Raimundo had never told anyone, but they had been planning on taking a holiday from the temple to go to Tokyo. She missed Tokyo a lot, but she couldn't go back now. If Rai didn't find her here, he would go to Japan looking for her next. It was too risky. Maybe she could go to Brazil, he probably wouldn't think of looking in his own country for her.

Kimiko picked up the Golden Tiger Claws. It had taken her fifteen minutes to sneak around all the monks and the other two dragons to get into the vault, but she guessed that Master Fung would understand if she took this Shen-Gong-Wu to get away and then hid it once she got to where she wanted to go so Wuya couldn't claim them. Knowing Wuya was inside her filled Kimiko with hatred that she had only felt once before (When fighting Wuya).

Wuya was using her, just like she had used Raimundo and Jack. She was taking advantage of Kimiko's guilt and Kimiko wasn't going to stand for it any longer. She had had enough. If she hid herself well enough there would be no need to worry. If Wuya was kept separate from everyone there was no one to hurt.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" she shouted and a gash appeared above her head.

She jumped into it and the gash disappeared from sight.

* * *

Raimundo ran along to where the river was flowing steadily. He looked around, hoping there would be a sign…message…anything! Unfortunately, people who didn't want to be found didn't usually leave messages, not even to the person they love. He sank to his knees on the edge of the muddy bank, praying for some sort of clue to where Kimiko's was.

Nothing came. There was no sign, not trace, no clue. He stood up and turned away, walking back along the path. He suddenly stopped and raised his face to the sky. The pain was burning inside of him.

"KIMIKO!"

* * *

Back at the temple, Raimundo dunked his head into a sink of ice cold water, trying to wash the anger away.

"Raimundo?" asked Omi quietly, knocking on the open door.

Raimundo pulled his head out of the water and wiped his face down with a towel.

"I take it that you id not find Kimiko," said Omi.

"She's gone, there's nothing." Said Raimundo, "No sign or anything."

"Where would she have gone?" asked Omi.

"I…I don't know," said Raimundo.

"What about her home land?" asked Omi.

"She'd expect that," said Raimundo.

"Unless she knew you'd think that so she'd go anyway to trick you," said Omi.

"Stop trying to confuse me," said Raimundo, "I'm not in the mood."

"Well…it's a start," said Omi.

Raimundo ran a hand through it wet hair, sending water flecks across the walls. He didn't have a better plan, but he knew Kimiko wouldn't be there.

"Might as well," he said quietly.

* * *

An hour after Dojo set of from the temple they landed on Japanese soil. Raimundo sighed and looked around.

"Is this Tokyo?" asked Omi.

"We've been to Tokyo before," said Clay.

"But this is different," said Omi.

"Tokyo's their capital city, it's pretty big," said Raimundo.

"I've brought us to the rough area where Kimiko's home is, maybe she'll be here," said Dojo, shrinking in size.

"I doubt it," muttered Raimundo.

A woman came walking along the path towards them. Raimundo stopped her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," said Raimundo.

The woman replied and continued to speak in Japanese. Raimundo groaned.

"Sorry, good morning is as far as my Japanese vocabulary goes," he said.

The woman smiled.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for this girl," said Raimundo, pulling out a picture of him and Kimiko.

"Miss Kimiko?" asked the woman, "I have met her a few times. I know her father, but then again, so do most people. Her father is a very successful businessman."

"That explains the gadgets," said Clay.

"I work at his company over in that direction. I'll take you to him, he might be able to help you." she said.

"We…we don't need to bother him…" stammered Raimundo.

Clay and Omi noticed how nervous he looked at the prospect of meeting Kimiko's family.

"We just need to know if she's come home recently," explained Omi.

"She is training somewhere, she hasn't been home in a long time," said the woman, "Her father often receives letters from her. Speaking about her friends and boy-friend."

Raimundo went slightly pink.

"Um…well thanks," he said.

They said goodbye and jumped onto the back of Dojo. As they flew away, Raimundo felt a pang of sadness. It looked as though he was not the only one Kimiko had been running from. Why wouldn't she visit her family?

* * *

From the ground, the woman watched them fly away with surprise. From down an ally way Kimiko slid out.

"Thank you," she said to the woman, "I knew they'd come here first."

"I take it that boy is the 'boy-friend'?" asked the woman.

Kimiko smiled gently, but it was a sad smile. She was going to find a solution to this problem on her own, and then she would go back to the temple, and back to Raimundo…

* * *

(A/N) I sort of came up with this ending on the spot. Not sure where to go from here but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Luv Becky. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kimiko jumped down through the gash in the air. She was in the hills which over looked a small village. She knew that from here she could make it to an area where there wouldn't be any people to harm.

Stretching widely she began walking along the path towards the fields. The long grass swayed in the light breeze and the clean air filled her lungs. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this relaxed.

A sudden and sharp pain ripped through her. It felt as though her skull was being ripped in two. Groaning she put her hands over her ears; trying to block out any sound. She staggered and fell to the ground.

Kimiko knew what was happening and quickly, she pulled off the tiger-claws and lifted them up, ready to throw them as hard as she could, but it was too late. She straightened up and dusted the grass from her clothes.

"What?" she muttered, "What am I doing here? Where's the temple?"

"Miss? Is something wrong?" asked a man, standing at the top of one of the hills.

"No," said Kimiko.

"You were in pain…or that's what it looked like." Said the man, shrugging.

"Tell me," said Kimiko, turning around, "Where am I? What is this place?"

"This place? It's the middle of nowhere," laughed the man.

Kimiko laughed too and quickly raised her hand. Fire spurted from her finger-tips, spreading through the long grass. The man fell back with surprise.

"Not a problem," she laughed, looking down at the tiger-claws still in her hand.

She quickly slipped them on and raised her hand. She swiped it across the air and jumped into the purple gash. The man stared in amazement and then got to his feet and started running back to the village.

* * *

"This is pointless," said Raimundo as they landed back at the temple, "We're never going to find her."

"We will, we have to!" said Clay, "And if all else fails she'll come back here."

"Sure she'll come back, but will it be Kimiko or Wuya who returns," said Raimundo.

"Kimiko left for our protection," said Omi, "We shouldn't doubt her judgment."

"How do we even know it was Kimiko who smacked me over the head with that vase?" asked Raimundo angrily, "Wuya could be controlling her and…and…I'm going to find her!"

Raimundo stormed away, leaving Clay, Omi and Dojo in the courtyard.

"Anyone else worried about him?" said Clay, "Y'know, now that Kimiko's not here to keep him in one piece?"

"Raimundo is perfectly capable of looking after himself, but Kimiko…" Omi shook his head, "In her current condition it is dangerous to leave her outside the guard of the temple."

Dojo looked from Omi to Clay and back again. They were both so concerned about Kimiko and Raimundo, which was understandable, but what about everyone else out there? What if Wuya did some serious damage? It was risky, seriously risky.

"Standing around here isn't going to do you any good," he said, "Why don't you two got to bed and get some rest?"

Omi and Clay looked at one another and then trailed away. Master Fung watched them leave and then approached Dojo.

"I'm concerned," said Master Fung, "If Kimiko has the golden tiger claws then Wuya is capable of getting to us. We will need a guard for the vault."

"Is that a hint?" asked Dojo.

Master Fung smiled gently and Dojo nodded before turning away in the direction of the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. Master Fung stood alone and thought about everything the dragons had had to endure since Wuya's return. He recalled how half a year ago he had sensed that either one of the dragons or Wuya was going to lose their life in that final battle, but he had been unsure who. At the last moment he had lost his concentration and was sure that Wuya was the one to lose her life, but apparently he had been wrong and now, once again the future of the dragons and the temple was unsure.

He shook his head sadly. He could guess exactly who it was going to be to lose their life and he knew it was going to take everything out of the dragons, but of course, he could only guess. The fight with Wuya would exhaust them and the loss of friend would be even worse, but either way, they were in for the battle of a life time.

* * *

Dojo crawled through the door and instantly knew something was wrong with the scene in front of him. The vault was open and standing above it, was the dragon of fire. She looked at him and a thin smile spread across her pale lips.

"Kimiko?" he asked.

"More or less," laughed the girl.

"Wuya!" spat Dojo, super-sizing.

He stuck his head out of the door and spurted out flames, signalling that there was trouble. He turned back into the temple and Wuya laughed.

"You'll be dead before they get here!" she laughed harshly.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" came a shout, from the window above, Clay jumped down, catching Wuya and pulling her to the ground.

Wuya pushed him off her and stood tall. She looked around at the door where Omi was stood.

"You didn't think we would just let our guard down so easily?" he laughed, "now I request that you leave Kimiko alone!"

"And give up this youth?" laughed Wuya, harshly.

Omi leaped into the air and came down, leg out straight, preparing to kick Wuya straight in the face. Wuya stepped sideways and caught Omi's leg in mid-air before throwing him into the wall. Clay grabbed her arm. Fire engulfed Wuya's entire arm, burning the skin on Clay's hand. He let go with a yelp and stepped backwards. Omi came up behind her went to hit her in the back of the head. Wuya turned around and grabbed his fist. He began backing up as she walked forwards, her hand still clasped tightly around his fist.

"Release me witch!" shouted Omi.

"Tell me, you were unconscious at the time," laughed Wuya, "but did it hurt when that knife pierced your flesh. Although, I suppose you don't remember. Let me remind you."

Omi suddenly cried out and sank to his knees, blood pouring from the previously closed scar on his stomach. Wuya smiled gently, a firm grip still holding his hand. She suddenly tightened her fingers and the bones in Omi's hand cracked loudly. He cried out again and Wuya let go of his hand.

"Kimiko!" came a shout from the door.

Wuya turned around lazily. Standing in the door way, a pleading look on his face, was Raimundo.

"Well well Raimundo," said Way, tossing back her long black hair, "you finally decided to show up."

"Wuya," spat Raimundo.

"I'm going to say this once and once only," said Wuya, frowning, "Don't try to attack me."

"And I'm going to ignore you," said Raimundo, "_Wind!_"

Raimundo span in the air kicked Wuya straight in the face. Wuya fell backwards.

"You're going to risk Kimiko's life to stop me?" asked Wuya.

"No, I'm going to risk mine," said Raimundo, "I'll do whatever it takes to get Kimiko back, even if it means giving my life…"

* * *

(A/N) So sorry it's late. I've got exams and I'm really tired and busy. Please R&R. Lots of luv, Becky. 


	9. Chapter 9

A grim smile spread across Wuya's face.

"What are you proposing?" she asked.

"I…I'll join you again if you just leave her alone…even if it means dying…I just can't lose her like this!" said Raimundo, closing his eyes as the pain welled up inside of him.

"Interesting," said Wuya, looking down at the nails on her right hand, "But not what I want."

Raimundo took a breath and got ready to attack.

"I'm not interested in having you as a partner, slave or whatever anymore Raimundo," laughed Wuya, "Right now, I'm out for revenge on Kimiko and what could be better than killing the boy she loves? Not to mention it'll be her hands that do it!"

Wuya let out a cackling laugh.

"You won't manage that," said Raimundo, standing straight, "Because I know Kimiko will stop you before it comes to that. She always was stronger than you. You just never knew it."

"Let's test that theory!" shouted Wuya, throwing a handful of flames at Raimundo.

Raimundo dived to the side and slid down and into the vault. He landed on his feet and straightened up before frantically searching the draws.

"Raimundo, no use hiding!" laughed Wuya, sending more flames down the passage way.

Raimundo flattened against the wall, but he could smell the singed hair and the burns on his face. He grimaced and then started rummaging through the draws again. He pulled one open and smiled before pulling out the sword of the storm.

"Raimundo?" called Wuya, "Oh too bad, I wanted to kill him myself, by I suppose burning to death will have to do."

"_Sword of the Storm!_"

Raimundo flew out of the vault and straight at Wuya. He kicked her hard in the face. This annoyed her as this had already happened to her once today. She grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground.

"Sword of the storm!" shouted Raimundo and her hand passed straight through him.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" shouted Wuya, disappearing.

As Raimundo became solid again, Wuya appeared behind him and wrapped her hands around his neck, digging Kimiko's manicured nails into his throat.

"Time to die Raimundo!" she cackled.

"_I don't think so!"_ hissed a voice inside of her.

Wuya staggered back, letting go of Raimundo's neck. Her hands were clasped to her head; her fingers were coiled in the strands of black hair. Raimundo ran a hand across his neck; he could feel the blood where she had cut through the skin.

Wuya was staggering around and slamming into walls. Raimundo understood instantly; Kimiko was fighting back at last.

"Come on Kim!" he called, "You can do it!"

The girl sank to her knees, breathing deeply and tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were tightly shut and her hands were over her ears.

She suddenly stopped shuddering and put her hands down.

"Kimiko?" asked Raimundo, approaching cautiously.

She turned, her blue eyes filled with tears and she looked exhausted.

"Rai?" she asked gently.

Raimundo ran over to her and bent down, wrapping his arms around her.

"What am I doing here?" she sobbed, "I…I can't remember."

"I thought I'd lost you for good that time," said Raimundo, running his hand down her hair.

"I'll stay here so long as you're here." Said Kimiko, "Isn't that…who said that again?"

Raimundo frowned and ran his hand through her hair.

"Come on," he said, lifting her up, "You'd better get some rest."

Dojo appeared in the doorway and super-sized before picking up Clay and Omi and putting them on his back.

"We'd better get them seen too," he said.

"Thanks for your help back there," said Raimundo, glaring sideways at him.

"I was with you in spirit!" said Dojo, flying out of the vault.

Kimiko woke up in the medical room. She looked around and saw Raimundo sleeping in the chair next to her bed. Opposite her was Omi, sleeping peacefully, the bandages around his hand stained red. Clay was pressing an ice-pack to his head.

"Mornin'," he said, nodding.

"What did I do?" asked Kimiko looking around.

"It's not too bad," said Clay, "It's not the first time I've been slammed into a wall and it's not the first time Omi's had to recover from a stab wound. The broken hand however, may take some apologising. He won't be fighting for a while."

"Rai," said Kimiko softly, looking around and noticing the number of plasters stuck to his neck.

"It's not your fault you know," said Clay gently, "You didn't do this, Wuya did."

"But…it feels like I did it…" Kimiko sighed deeply and looked down at her hands, "I can still feel the blood…it's…it's going to haunt me until I die. She's never going to give up…"

"Well there's nothing we can do about that just at this moment," said Clay "And besides, you fought her off once you can do it again."

Kimiko continued to stare at her hands. She felt like a part of her had died. She knew she deserved this, after what she did to Wuya…no! She couldn't think like that. That would just let Wuya take control again.

"Kimiko, it's not your fault," said Clay, leaning forward in his chair, "I always knew that something like this would happen one day. We're dragon knights, this is what we do and sometimes things go wrong and we can't help it. So just…get the hell over it already!"

Kimiko looked up and smiled gently. Clay's way of helping: telling them to get over it. It always made her feel better. Raimundo stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked from Kimiko to Clay and back again.

"Kim…are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I should be asking you that," said Kimiko turning around to face him.

"This is nothing," said Raimundo, running his fingers over his neck, "not compared to what I've been through. How's Omi?"

"He'll be waking soon," said Clay, "And you'd better run for cover when he does."

Kimiko smiled and slowly stepped out of bed. She very nearly fell over again, but Raimundo caught her and helped her up straight until her head stopped spinning.

"Let's go get you some food," said Raimundo, "You've got to be starving."

Sat at the small table, Kimiko looked down at her hands for the millionth time that morning. Raimundo put his own hands in hers and grasped them tightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Raimundo.

"Until she pops up again I will be." Said Kimiko, taking in a sharp breath, "I can feel her…all the time."

"It doesn't matter," said Raimundo, "you're safe."

Kimiko smiled gently and closed her eyes.

"At least until Omi wakes up." Laughed Raimundo.

Kimiko couldn't help but smile. A sudden shout came from the medical room, making them both jump and Kimiko winced slightly.

"MY FIGHTING HAND!"

(A/N) Next chapter should be coming soon. My exams will be over on Tuesday WOO HOO. Unfortunately my best-friend's go on until Friday. She's not impressed.  Luv Becky.


	10. Chapter 10

Omi remained in a sulk despite the fact that Kimiko had repeatedly apologised. He said that he forgave her as it was not her fault; however, he sat at the side with the cast on his hand, muttering under his breath for the rest of the morning.

"This is not good," said Master Fung, "Unless we can get Wuya out of Kimiko, it will be possible for Wuya to take her over whenever she has enough strength to do so."

"I've done so much damage," said Kimiko gently, "I broke Omi's hand, stabbed him, smashed Clay into a wall, breaking the wall in the process and very nearly killed you Master Fung… I'm sorry, I should've apologised for that sooner."

"It was not your fault, I was the one who insisted that going into your mind was a good idea." Said Master Fung.

Kimiko frowned and stared down at her feet. She was sick of everyone saying that. 'It wasn't your fault'; 'you didn't know what you were doing'. The fact was, it wasn't making her feel any better. She was still responsible for all the damage caused and no amount so 'it's not your fault' is going to make it seem any better to her.

"Kimiko, you seem distracted." Said Master Fung.

"No…well, yes I am, but there's nothing I can do about that now," said Kimiko, shaking her head slightly, "What am I going to do?"

"Until we are one hundred percent certain of the situation, there is very little we can do." Said Master Fung.

He walked over to where Omi remained sulking. Kimiko frowned and put a hand to her forehead. She had a major headache and sitting here wasn't doing anything to make it better.

"Kimiko?" said Raimundo walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I…I just don't know what to do anymore," said Kimiko, "Fighting didn't do anything, running away didn't do anything, meditation never does anything… what do you do when there's nothing left to do?"

"There's always something left to do Kim," said Raimundo, "I know it seems hopeless, but so long as I'm here. She's not going to do anything to split us apart again."

"I…I've been wondering about that for a while now," said Kimiko, "What made you remember my name? Above everything else, why that?"

"I love you," said Raimundo, "I only realised after I left and when Wuya drove me crazy, the one part of me that was still human was the part which remembered your name."

"Why did she turn on you?" asked Kimiko.

"What do you mean?" asked Raimundo, looking away from her.

"Why did she suddenly try to kill you?" asked Kimiko, "You were loyal to her."

Raimundo took her arm and they started walking through the temple.

"The thing was…I…kept having nightmares that she would go after you…I mean after I realised I love you and…I told her that I was going to come back to the temple," said Raimundo.

"Why?" asked Kimiko, "Why not just go?"

"I…don't know." Said Raimundo, "I'm still not sure why."

Kimiko stared up at him.

"You mean you were going to come back here to re-join the temple," said Kimiko, "Or you were going to convince me to join you?"

"Well, you didn't love me back then and…why would she have locked me up if she was going to get another recruit out of it?" asked Raimundo.

Kimiko didn't know why, but something was telling her not to trust Raimundo.

"Okay," she said, "If you say so."

"Kim, don't you believe me?" asked Raimundo.

"No," said Kimiko, before clamping a hand to her mouth and turning around to face him, "I'm so sorry! I don't know why I said that!"

"I do," said Raimundo, "You're…Wuya's effecting you even when she's not in control."

"That can't be it," said Kimiko, "It's just been a long day."

"If you say so," said Raimundo, walking away.

Kimiko glared at him as he walked away. He was really bugging her today…no! It wasn't him it was Wuya, maybe Raimundo was right. Everything was bugging her today. Since she first opened her eyes as herself she's been feeling annoyed by everything and everyone in the temple. If she wasn't feeling so guilty about hurting everyone, she probably would've said something. Or Wuya would've said something…

Kimiko groaned and ran a hand through her hair. She knew something was wrong here. She just didn't want to admit it really. She wished everything could go back to the way it was before she found out about Wuya. If she hadn't touched that damn skeleton, she wouldn't have been infected by Wuya. Fuck it; there was nothing she could do now.

* * *

Kimiko didn't want to go to sleep that night. If she woke up as Wuya instead of herself then it could be catastrophic and that was the last thing she wanted right now. She sat up in bed, staring out of the window, looking at the shining stars, like pieces of glitter. She looked down at Raimundo. His chest was rising and falling steadily. She looked at the scars on his chest. She gently pushed back his hair and saw the scar on his forehead.

"I wish I could've stopped all this from happening." She whispered, "But I can't change it and now the bitch who did this to you is stuck inside of me and can take control of me anytime she feels to urge to."

She gently lay down and put her arm across Raimundo. He mumbled something in his sleep. She smiled softly and whispered in his ear.

"No matter what happens Rai, no matter where I go, no matter what I do, no matter what happens to me. Even if I die, even if you die, even if we all die." She whispered softly, "I want you to know that I always have, I do and I always will love you with all my heart."

She closed her eyes gently and started to sleep. Deep in her mind and small laugh broke free. Wuya opened her eyes and looked down on the sleeping form of Raimundo.

"Sleep well Raimundo," said Wuya, "Because in the morning, your girlfriend will be long gone."

* * *

(A/N) An uneventful chapter, but I just wanted to clear up any confusion about the capture of Raimundo. I'm considering doing a prequel in which it is explained about how Raimundo realises how he loves Kimiko and how Wuya traps him etc. Tell me what you think because if I don't get enough support I won't bother. Luv Becky. 


	11. Chapter 11

Raimundo woke up and rolled over. There was no one there.

"Kimiko?" he asked.

"Raimundo?" asked Kimiko, walking out of the bathroom.

"Morning," said Raimundo getting out of bed.

"Hi," said Kimiko, looking confused.

"What?" asked Raimundo.

"Why did you call out to me like that?" asked Kimiko.

"I just wanted to know where you were," said Raimundo, shrugging.

"No," said Kimiko, her eyes thinning, "You wanted to make sure I hadn't left again, didn't you?"

"What?" asked Raimundo, turning around her.

"You don't trust me at all do you?" asked Kimiko, giving an exhausted laugh.

"That's not it!" said Raimundo, taking her arm and hugging her, "I was just worried about you."

Kimiko smiled slightly to herself as he held her against him, before pulling away.

"Whatever," she said, turning around, "We'd better get some breakfast."

Kimiko walked out of the door. Raimundo watched her in a mixture of confusion and suspicion. There was something different about her this morning and it was more that the fact she wasn't sinking into depression because of Wuya. Perhaps she had just sunk into denial, it wouldn't be the first time, but this wasn't right.

Raimundo shook his head and followed her. Once sat at the table, Raimundo turned to Omi, who was still remaining in a sulk due to the uselessness of his 'fighting-arm'.

"How's your hand this morning?" he asked.

"It is feeling slightly better, however, I'm still not sure how long before I will be able to fight with it again." replied Omi, sighing deeply.

Raimundo rolled his eyes. Once again, Omi was being overly dramatic. He should've been an actor rather than a monk.

"So what are doing today?" asked Kimiko.

"You mean other than finding out a way to get Wuya out of you?" asked Clay.

Raimundo was sure that he saw a flicker of something go across Kimiko's expressions. He wasn't sure if it was hate, anger or fright, but there was definitely something there…but now it was gone and no one noticed it.

"That should be our main priority." Said Kimiko, smiling gently.

"I have already thought of a plan for this precise problem!" said Omi, looking excited for the first time in days.

"Really?" asked Raimundo.

"Yes, do you remember my rather foolish mistake of using the ring of the nine dragons?" asked Omi.

"Yeah…" said Clay.

"Well if we were to use it, it could split the personalities of Wuya and Kimiko apart," explained Omi.

"Omi… that might just work!" said Raimundo, turning to Kimiko, "It's worth a shot right?"

"I… um… of course!" said Kimiko smiling gently.

Raimundo watched a she stood up and walked away. Omi and Clay continued with their breakfast, but Raimundo knew something was wrong. Kimiko wasn't herself. She had never acted like this before and it was actually scaring him. How could she be so calm about this? It didn't make sense. Was this the same girl who had been so hysterical a few days before? Why was she acting so strange now of all times?"

"We should prepare!" said Omi, standing up.

"How?" asked Clay.

"I… um… just get the ring okay?" said Omi.

Raimundo stood up and started walking through the temple with Clay at his side. They got to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault and rang the bells. The steps descended and they started walking down. Clay glanced sideways at Raimundo, but didn't say anything. When Raimundo started thinking about things it was often unnecessarily complicated and he didn't want to listen to him trying to explain it.

"This is it," said Clay, pulling open the draw with the ring on it, "What the…it's gone!"

"What?" asked Raimundo running forward and looking in the draw.

Sure enough, the draw was empty. There was nothing but some dust.

"Wuya," said Raimundo under his breath.

"How?" asked Clay, "Kimiko was in control."

"No," said Raimundo, slamming the door shut, "She was never in control and I never bothered to do anything about it, even when I notice there was something wrong with her."

"What are we going to do?" asked Clay, "What harm can she really do with that?"

"We've got to find her and we've got to warn Omi!" said Raimundo, running back up the steps.

* * *

"Are you ready Kimiko?" asked Omi.

"Of course," said Kimiko, "I just hope this works."

Omi nodded. Kimiko slipped the ring onto her finger, but behind her back, was the reversing mirror.

"Omi!" shouted Raimundo, "Stop! It's Wuya!"

"What?" asked Omi, turning around.

Kimiko smiled wickedly and called, _"Ring of the nine dragons, Reversing mirror!"_

The light shining from where the two Shen-gong-wu reacted was so bright Raimundo couldn't watch. He shielded his eyes. However, he could feel Master Fung place his hand on his shoulder.

"KIMIKO!" Raimundo screamed, standing up and trying to walk forwards, but the energy was sending his flying backwards.

"No…" cackled Wuya's voice, but coming from Kimiko's mouth, "Kimiko is long gone now."

"Release her!" shouted Master Fung.

"Interesting, but I'd rather just finish you all off now!" she laughed.

Lightening shot from Kimiko's fingertips, hitting Master Fung straight in the chest. Even as he fell to the ground, Raimundo could've sworn he was telling him not to worry.

"Master Fung!" shouted Omi, kneeling down next to him, "No… he's… he's…"

"As for this temple," said Wuya, "I think it needs a make-over!"

As she rose into the air, countless streams of fire came down like a thousand shooting stars, exploding on impact, destroying large chunks of the temple.

By the time Raimundo could open his eyes, the temple was a smoking ruin and Omi was still kneeling down next to Master Fung. Omi was facing down sitting very still. He didn't even look as though he was breathing he was sitting so still.

"Omi?" asked Raimundo, looking at him dazedly, "What's wrong?"

Tears were pouring down Omi's face, Clay stood behind him, his hand on his shoulder.

"Master Fung, he's …" Omi took a breath,

"She… he's dead."

* * *

(A/N) I hope you enjoy it. Sorry to tell you this, but I'm going to France for the next two weeks. I'll camping so no form on computer or internet, but I'll update when I get back, promise. Luv Becky. 


	12. Chapter 12

"He…he can't be," stammered Raimundo, wide-eyed, "She…she wouldn't…she didn't!"

"Look around you Raimundo!" shouted Clay, turning on him, "The temple is in ruins, Master Fung is dead and you still think Kimiko's okay? _Get a god-damn grip_!"

"This wasn't Kimiko!" shouted Raimundo, "It was Wuya!"

"What does it matter?" Clay shouted back, "Either way we've got to take her down and now!"

"NO!" Shouted Raimundo, as tears filled his eyes, burning, "SHE DIDN'T DO IT! I'M GOING TO GET HER BACK WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP! SOME OF US DON'T GIVE UP ON OUR FRIENDS LIKE THAT. KIMIKO DIDN'T GIVE UP ON ME AND I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON HER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I'M GETTING HER BACK WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!"

Raimundo glared at them, his chest heaving. Clay seemed to be in shock and Omi was still kneeling with his eyes closed next to Master Fung's lifeless form.

"With or without your help," he repeated slowly.

Clay shook his head in desperation.

"You're fuckin' crazy…" he said, exhaustedly.

"Don't call me that!" said Raimundo.

"Well you are!" said Clay, "You ought to be locked up. You're mental, just like your girlfriend."

The next thing Clay knew, Raimundo had grabbed him by the front on his shirt and shoved him up against the wall with his arm against his throat. He spluttered, trying to take in air.

"Leave Kimiko out of this," Said Raimundo, surprisingly calmly, "She's not crazy. She needs our help just like I did and I'm going to help her. I'm going to take Wuya out of her if it's the last thing I do."

"W…what makes … you think …that you'll win?" spluttered Clay.

"Because Kimiko's stronger than Wuya. And besides, we're the good guys," said Raimundo, letting him down, "and the good guys always win."

Clay rubbed his neck and then smiled gently.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I don't know what got into me. Either way, you're right."

"Damn straight and…" Raimundo ran a hand through his hair, "I guess I am at least a bit crazy."

"You've got to be to want to take on Wuya while she's got control of Kim's powers," said Clay, "She's really a nut-job."

Clay and Raimundo shook hands. It was the sort of handshake you give someone who you feel comfortable around, but at the same time, you don't really know then. It was firm, but trusting. They turned to Omi. He hadn't said anything during their argument.

"Omi?" Said Raimundo, "Are you with us?"

"I have no choice," said Omi, standing up, "It is my duty to revenge the loss of Master Fung."

Omi turned, his small eyes suddenly filled with great anger.

"Wuya has separated us for the last time!"

* * *

"Isn't it interesting?" sighed Wuya to herself, "Even when all hope is lost and they know they can't win, they still come running like moths to a light. Quite ridiculous."

Wuya flicked the strand of black hair back into place and looked around the cave. Hiding in the same place would seem foolish, if Wuya was trying to hide. She wanted Raimundo to come. She had gotten her revenge on Kimiko. She was no longer a threat. Raimundo, however, was still alive and well… or alive anyway and Wuya wasn't about to stand for that.

For a split second Wuya felt something, almost like…guilt? Remorse? Sadness? Disappointment? All these human emotions felt the same to her. How annoying that she should have to feel what Kimiko would be feeling. Oh well, that was the price of a body of her own. She could learn to block them out. Many humans had done it.

"I really should punish Raimundo for the state he left my temporary home in," said Wuya, hands on hips, "He could've at least cleaned up the place after messing it up. Blood and ashes all over the place. Quite disgusting. And then on course, there's that…"

Wuya bent down beside her own skeleton.

"Are my hips really this big?" She wondered aloud, looking at the bones.

"_No, they're bigger."_

Wuya stood up and looked around. There was something wrong. There was no one there and she knew that voice.

"_Miss me Wuya? You ugly old hag. Well I must say you don't look some bad now, but I would say that wouldn't I."_

Wuya backed up against the wall, breathing deeply.

"_After all, it is my body you stole…"_

"Kimiko!" hissed Wuya.

"_Bingo, give that girl a coconut. You know, you really should read that small print on those 'stealing other people's bodies' instructions."_

"You vicious little bitch," Spat Wuya, "Get out of my head!"

"_Correction, my head and I will speak as much as I want. If anything, you should get out!"_

"I'm afraid that it's my body now!" Laughed Wuya.

"_Oh, but it's not. And I think that I want to pay you back for all the things you made me do. How about I just keep talking. At least you will have an excuse for going insane; you really do have voices in your head…"_

Kimiko's soft, bright laughter filled Wuya's head, but it sounded like it was echoing around the entire cave. Wuya clamped her hands over her ears, but that just made the sound more obvious inside her head. She spat and turned around sharply.

"_There's no point trying to run from me, if I don't get you, Raimundo will."_

"What makes you think that Raimundo will waste his time on a useless little slut like you?" cackled Wuya.

"_Useless? I'm the one who's useless? Look at yourself Wuya. You're nothing. You've got nothing. No one cares about you, no one needs you and no one ever will. There's no point to your existence. You're no good for finding Shen-Gong-Wu for Jack. Raimundo doesn't need you. Just face it, you wouldn't even have a proper body if it wasn't for me and even then you have to share it with me. I'm useless? I don't think so. If anything's useless around here, it's the pathetic scrap of life that you're clinging to."_

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Screamed Wuya, "I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO THIS WAY!"

"_And what are you going to do about it? Kill me? Bit late. The only way to kill me is by killing yourself… or separating us, but then you'd lose and I know how much you hate losing Wuya."_

"I CAN'T SEPARATE US! WE'RE PERMANENTLY BONDED!" Cackled Wuya.

"_Damn. Then you're just going to have to put up with me muttering in your head forever, or at least until Raimundo, Clay and Omi come to help me."_

As Wuya continued to fume about this, Kimiko thought; but what if they don't come? What if they thought she was gone forever? No, they wouldn't. They'll come; nothing will stop Raimundo…in theory.

* * *

(A/N) I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter uploaded. After we got back from France we had an unexpected visit up to Birmingham because my Aunt (Who was in a hospice) was a lot worse. She died on Sunday and we had to take care of my cousins while their dad sorted things out and we're going back up tomorrow because her funeral is on Monday, so it took a while to finish the chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Luv Becky. 


	13. Chapter 13

Raimundo frowned as they drew up outside the cave. He knew something was wrong. Dojo was shivering uncontrollably, making it difficult for them to stay balanced. He obviously felt it too. He wasn't just feeling Wuya's power from the cave, he could feel Kimiko. That meant Kimiko might still be inside of herself and they might just have a chance at getting her back!

"Dojo, can you come with us? You might be helpful in finding them!" Said Raimundo suddenly.

"And face Wuya in a Kimiko shaped shell?" He said, "Not likely!"

"Dojo, please," Said Raimundo, a pleading look on his face, "I need your help."

Dojo looked from Raimundo back over the mountains to the remains of the temple and sighed deeply.

"Alright, but I'm not fighting! That's your job!" he said.

Raimundo grinned and held out his arm and Dojo shrunk so he could climb up.

* * *

"_Raimundo!"_

"Yes," Sighed Wuya, "I can feel him too. He's very angry. What a shame you can't tell him you're here. He might just end up killing us both instead of just me. Tut tut, what shall we do?"

"_He knows Wuya. He knows I'm still here. He won't kill you so long as I'm here, so you should be glad I'm hissing in your damn skull … or my damn skull as it is!"_

Wuya waved a hand impatiently and looked up the passage.

"I won't have to worry about either of us dying if I kill them off first!" She cackled.

* * *

Raimundo immediately knew something was wrong and so did Omi and Clay. He looked over his shoulder and saw them both pale and wary. They were listening just like he was and they could hear the distant rumbling.

"What is that?" Asked Omi.

"I'm not sure," Said Raimundo, "But it's coming from the cave up ahead."

Raimundo knew that cave. He knew what he was going to find inside and he knew that he wasn't going to like it. But the presence of Kimiko was so strong he didn't want to turn back, despite the fact he knew he was putting the others in danger as well as himself.

"We should go back," Said Dojo quietly from his shoulder.

"We can't; Kimiko … I know she's here!" Said Raimundo, breaking out in a run.

Omi and Clay glanced at each other and then followed. Privately they agreed with Dojo. Going ahead was a very bad idea, but it was up to Raimundo. After all, it wasn't their loves of their lives being taken over by an evil witch.

They caught up with Raimundo shortly afterwards because he had stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was an arch, closed with large iron doors. All three of them knew they wouldn't be able to get through here.

"What do we do to get in?" Asked Dojo, "Wuya must have left a clue or something."

Raimundo looked up and down the door. He noticed that there was a hole large enough to put a small arm into.

"I'll never get my arm in there …" He muttered.

"Me neither," said Clay.

Omi stepped forward. He looked down at his arm and back at the door. Raimundo instantly knew what he was thinking.

"No, Omi," He said warningly, "It's too risky. Wuya wants you to put your arm in there. It's just your size. It's not going to be anything good and your arms in pretty bad shape already."

Omi looked down at the bandaged fingers.

"It is the only way to get Kimiko back." He said, pulling back his sleeve and taking off the bandages.

"Omi, no!" Called Clay, but too late.

Omi plunged his arm into the hole and one of the doors swung open o let them through.

"Omi! Get your arm out of there!" Said Raimundo.

Omi grimaced and pulled his arm out of the hole. Already the fingers were turning a purple- black colour.

"Omi, what did you do that for you idiot?" Said Raimundo, taking his hand and looking down at it.

"Looks like some kind of spell," Said Dojo, slithering down Raimundo's arm to take a better look.

"Can you cure it?" Asked Clay.

"Don't know, I'm not a spell expert." Said Dojo, shaking his head.

Raimundo looked from Omi's hand to the now open door. He knew that Wuya was trying to get Clay and Omi out of the way first and then she would deal with him. She wanted him to suffer. She wanted to take his friends so if he did make it he would be so angry that he'd probably end up losing or killing both her and Kimiko in one. He wasn't going to let that happen!

* * *

"Poor Omi," Sighed Wuya in mock sympathy, "Looks like he won't be with us very long."

"_You fucking whore bitch!"_

"Now now Kimiko," tutted Wuya, "Language, language. What is it with you teenagers and swearing?"

"_Swearing isn't all I'll be doing if you hurt them!"_

"Well it's a bit late for that now!" Said Wuya, "You can hardly do any damage while you're up there. You'd just be harming your own body!"

"_I'd rather lose my body than share it with you! You pathetic good for nothing cun …"_

"Kimiko! I will not stand for this appalling manner!" Snapped Wuya, "Young ladies such as yourself should respect your elders!"

* * *

Back down the passage it looked bad. Omi's entire arm had turned black by now and he had broken out into a cold sweat. His eyes were blurred and he was shivering uncontrollably. Raimundo could just see another arch in the distance of the passage way.

"We need to get him out of here," Said Clay.

Raimundo sighed and ran a hand over his head for the millionth time this journey. His hair was sticking up more than normal and looked as thought he had just woken up.

"You take him back on Dojo," Said Raimundo, "I'll carry on, on my own."

"You can't be serious!" Said Clay, "You can't face her alone."

"I've got to Clay; I can't risk you two anymore than I already have." Said Raimundo, "You've got to find a cure for that spell. It doesn't matter what, just …"

Raimundo wanted to say "just don't let him die", but the words wouldn't come out. He didn't think he could face the fact that Omi might die because of him.

"N … no" Came a small voice.

Raimundo and Clay looked around. Omi was slowly getting to his feet. His face was pale and looked thin. He was shaking like they were in a mild earthquake. His face was damp with sweat and he seemed to be having trouble getting his eyes to focus.

"We … have c … come … too fa … far too … turn b … back now!" He said, as determined as ever.

"Omi, you can hardly stand, let alone fight!" Said Raimundo, "you should get out of here!"

Omi shook his head. He wasn't going to give in. Kimiko was one of his best friends. Before he met Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko he had only known the temple and the people inside of it. He had never really had friends before he met them and he wasn't going to give in now. One of his best friends needed saving and he wasn't going to let something as small as dying get in the way!

"I … shall try t … to continue." He stammered.

Raimundo frowned; Omi had always been the strongest out of the four of them. If Wuya's magic affected him like this then what would it do to him and Clay and Kimiko … what was it doing to Kimiko?

"Alright, but we'll slow down. If you get too tired tell one of us and we'll stop," Said Raimundo seriously, "Don't try to be the hero."

He smiled down at Omi.

"That's my job."

* * *

(A/N) This chapter's a tiny bit longer than usual. I'll try to make them longer now to make up for posting them late. Thanks for being so patient. I'm currently starting work on the prequel, but whether or not I'll post it depends on how well it goes. Luv Becky. 


	14. Chapter 14

Raimundo stopped suddenly in the passage way. The door was no nearer and they had been moving for half an hour at least.

"This is pointless!" She shouted, slamming his fist on the wall, "We're going in circles!"

He looked around. Omi was now panting heavily, his breath coming in croaky rasps. The blackness had now gone halfway down his other arm as well and he was swaying and had to keep putting his hand out to stop himself from falling.

"What should we do?" Asked Clay.

Raimundo looked from Omi to Clay and back down the passage. He knew that at this rate Omi wouldn't last long.

"You take Omi back," Said Raimundo.

He looked to Omi and he nodded. He was too weak to argue and he knew that he wouldn't be any use if they did continue.

"Um … just one problem," Said Clay.

Raimundo looked up from Omi's face and saw what the problem was. Behind them, was solid wall.

"Fuck it!" He shouted, "Fuck it, fuck it, FUCK IT!"

He spat on the ground and turned back up the passage. The archway was no nearer and they couldn't go back. Wuya was playing with them, trying to make them turn back only to stop them from doing so. She wanted them to keep trying while Omi became weaker and weaker and eventually too weak to live …

"Dojo," Said Clay, "you stay here with Omi. Keep him safe and try to help him!"

"What about you?" Asked Raimundo.

"I'll come with you. Two dragons are better than one." Explained Clay.

Raimundo looked from Omi to Clay and back again. Leaving Omi would be a bad idea, but there was nothing they could do for him now and he was slowing them down.

"Alright, but Dojo," He said, "If anything happens, bring Omi to us."

Dojo nodded and Clay and Raimundo set off back up the passage again.

"I just hope you make it in time," Said Dojo, patting Omi's hand absentmindedly.

* * *

"They've left Omi behind. What a shame, I hoped he slow them down to the point of giving up completely," Sighed Wuya, "But Raimundo is very determined."

There was no reply. Wuya smiled to herself. She knew that Kimiko was trying to figure out a way they could help.

"What? Nothing to say my dear?" She laughed, "I thought that you'd come out with some witty response. Or at least a very long line of despicable swearing, but if you insist on remaining silent …"

Wuya focused her magic and a purple mist flew from her finger tips and down the passage.

"… I'll just have to send them a little present myself."

* * *

Raimundo let out a whoop of excitement. Not too far ahead of them was the archway and the doors were open.

"Is it me, or is this too easy?" Asked Clay as they slowed down to a walk.

"Yeah," Said Raimundo quietly as he looked around.

No sooner had these words past their lips then a strange purple mist slipped through the archway, filling the small passage way.

"What is it?" asked Clay.

"Mist," Said Raimundo carefully, "Is this your best last defence Wuya? A slightly annoying mist?"

Clay gave a small laughed and then stopped, looked down at his feet, and back up again.

"Um, Rai?" He asked, "Do you feel something moving?"

Raimundo stopped. He did have the strange sensation that something was crawling over his trainers.

"I don't like the feel of that," Said Clay.

Raimundo moved towards the wall and then put his hands together before thrusting them out. A strong wind flew over the floor, clearing a space in the mist. In that mist there were hundreds of snakes, crawling in every direction.

"HOLY CRAP!" Shouted Clay, jumping back towards the wall, attempting to shake a snake from his leg.

Raimundo shook two snakes that were currently creeping up his legs off and turned to Clay.

"Shake it up Clay!" He called.

Clay nodded and jumped into the air.

"_Seismic Kick- Earth!"_ He shouted.

The ground shook hard and then a crack appeared up the centre of the tunnel, causing the snakes to fall inside. Raimundo got down from the wall and kicked the last couple of snakes inside before Clay sealed the crack back up.

"You okay?" He asked, looking up at Clay.

"Yeah, they just made me jump is all," He explained, breathing heavily.

Raimundo looked back towards the archway.

"Wuya is one crazy bitch."

* * *

Back down the tunnel, Omi's breath was getting heavier, more desperate. Omi was just trying to cling to life and he was losing the fight.

"C'mon kid," Said Dojo, quietly, "You can pull through this. You're a Xiaolin Dragon. A chosen one! You can't let us down now."

Omi shifted his head slightly, not saying anything. His eyes were tightly closed and his mouth clamped shut. Dojo stared into his face. This was unbearable. Omi had been at the temple since he was a kid; Dojo had watched him grow up and now …

"Omi, I know I never really said it before," Said Dojo quietly, "But this might just be my last chance. I'm proud of you kid. From the moment I met you, I knew you were gonna be great and now … Omi I just want to say that you're like family to me. You're the type of family I haven't had since Daschi died." Dojo smiled gently, "You're just like him you know. He was strong, determined and … bald."

Omi let the smallest of smiles appear across his face. Dojo grinned.

"I knew you were still in there kid," He laughed, "Just hold on. Raimundo and Clay are gonna get Kimiko back and everything's gonna go back to the way it was before. You hear me? You're gonna be back at the temple, training and making fun of me just like you were before Raimundo even joined Wuya … that's … that's what Master Fung would've wanted for you guys."

Omi opened his mouth, drew breath and laughed gently.

"I … I am sorry … Dojo … I … wish … I wish … that I co … could be there … to … see it," He coughed and spluttered, drawing in breath as fast as his failing lungs would allow him, "… you are … going … to ha … have to … do it … without me … thank you … old … friend …"

"Omi?" Asked Dojo, "Omi?"

Omi closed his eyes one final time and didn't open them again. His breathing stopped and his face softened into a look of peace. Dojo stared at him, shaking his head gently.

"Omi?" He whispered, "Come on kid, I … I can't help them without you! Omi? … OMI!"

* * *

Dojo's cry was heard right down the passage way. Raimundo and Clay stopped and looked back up the passage way. The archway remained closed in front of them.

"Omi?" Said Clay quietly.

"It … can't be … he's fine. He has to be!" Said Raimundo, staring blankly back up the passage.

Raimundo's vision became clouded by tears. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. Clay was breathing heavily and Raimundo knew he was crying too. Raimundo took in one deep breath and sank to his knees.

"_This is all my fault_!" He shouted, pounding the earth with his fists, "_If I hadn't … if he hadn't have come them he wouldn't have …God, what have I done?_"

"Now isn't the time," Said Clay, his back turned to Raimundo.

"_What do you mean?"_ Shouted Raimundo, getting to his feet.

"We … we came to save Kimiko," Said Clay, "Omi sacrificed his life to get us this far and … we're not going to make it a waste!"

Clay stared up the passage way. They weren't going to let Omi or Master Fung down. Their sacrifice would not be in vain.

* * *

(A/N) I'm sorry, but it had to be done. I almost started crying thinking about the thought of losing Omi. I love you all for reading. Luv Becky. 


	15. Chapter 15

"_Omi …" _

"What a shame," Said Wuya in mock sympathy, "He was so young. Oh well these things happen."

Wuya suddenly stumbled backwards as an ear piercing scream filled her head. She tried to cover her ears by it was coming from inside of her. She fell into the cave war, swearing loudly.

"STOP IT!" She screeched.

"_YOU KILLED HIM! YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING YOU GET!"_

"IF YOU HADN'T KILLED ME, IF YOU HAD JUST HANDED RAIMUNDO BACK OVER TO ME, NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Wuya listened for the reply, but there wasn't one. Kimiko obviously did have anything left to say to her. However, Wuya knew she wasn't gone. She would be there in a little way with some other way of trying to torment her, but she couldn't win. Raimundo would die, Clay would die, Dojo would die and Kimiko would be so broken she could never claim control. She would be there, but she would be blaming herself constantly and Wuya would never have to worry about her again. It was a seamless plan … more or less.

* * *

"How are we supposed to open this one without one of us dying?" Asked Raimundo.

Clay glanced at him. His face was blank, but there seemed to be a fire burning in his eyes that he had only ever seen once before; in Kimiko, when she was walking away from Wuya, burning into nothing but a charcoal skeleton.

"I'm not sure," Said clay, running his hand over the door, "Maybe this one will just open normally."

Raimundo raised an eyebrow and Clay shook his head. He knew that the chances of that would be about as likely as Wuya just deciding that she'd hop out of Kimiko, join the good side and skip into the sunset while picking daisies.

"There's no hole in this door, there's no handle, no trap … that we can see," Said Raimundo, "So what's the catch?"

"Maybe there isn't one," Said Clay, "Maybe it's just not supposed to open."

"That's easily sorted." Said Raimundo.

He stepped backwards, filing all the power of the wind, all his strength into his hand before lashing out. His fist connected with the stone and it immediately began to crack in every direction. Then it began to crumble.

"Come on." That Raimundo, stepping over the broken rock on the ground.

"I really don't get you sometimes." Said Clay, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Asked Raimundo.

"Well, if you can't think of a solution, you hit it until it breaks." Said Clay, "Why don't you try looking at it from every angle?"

"Because that wastes time," Said Raimundo, "And that's what Wuya wants me to do."

Clay knew he was right. He walked behind him … when suddenly the ground gave way. He fell down and clung onto a rock jutting out from the inside of the ground.

"Raimundo!" He shouted.

Raimundo turned around. There was a large gap in the ground. He ran over to it. Clay was clinging onto a sticking out rock for dear life.

"Hold on!" Raimundo called.

"WELL WHAT ELSE AM I GOING TO DO?"

* * *

Wuya stared blankly up the dark passage. In the very distance she could see a tiny light and a silhouette. Raimundo. He had made it this far, but would Clay? She doubted it, but just to make sure …

* * *

The rock Clay was clinging onto suddenly became serrated and sharp. His hands were suddenly torn and bleeding. Clay cried out with pain. Raimundo was once again summoning the wind. A large gust lifted Clay away from the rock, but after breaking through the stone door Raimundo's power was weak and the wind dropped.

Raimundo flung out his hand and grabbed hold of Clay's, his palm slippery with the blood. He slipped a little.

"Don't let go!" Said Raimundo, holding on tight.

"Why do you insist on pointing out the obvious?" Asked Clay bitterly.

"Sorry, it's a habit!" Grunted Raimundo, trying to get a tighter grip, "Can't you use your earth power?"

"There's no earth below me and pulling it out of the sides will make the ground unstable; you'll fall in too." Explained Clay and Raimundo tried to pull him up.

Clay tried to find grip on the wall, but they had been split so cleanly that he couldn't. They were as smooth a polished glass. Suddenly the floor started to crack again, this time beneath Raimundo. Wuya was making sure that the ground couldn't hold them both.

"You can't hold on," Said Clay, "Let me go."

"WHAT?" Shouted Raimundo, "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO YOU IDIOT!"

"You've got to," Said Clay quietly, "It can't hold both of us."

"YES … IT … CAN!" Shouted Raimundo as clay's hand slipped further down.

Clay smiled. He remembered how he had first found Raimundo in Kimiko's room after Kimiko had brought him back from the mountains after he had escaped from Wuya. He had been suspicious and hadn't trusted him, but he trusted Kimiko's judgement and had let him stay. He had even tried to help him. It was hard to believe that even after all that, for a little while, everything had been perfect. Kimiko and Raimundo had been together, Omi and Master Fung had both been alive, the temple wasn't in ruins and the four of them had been best friends again, just like when they first came to the temple. Just like they had been before they had even started taking the whole Xiaolin Dragon thing seriously. It was amazing how much they had all grown up since them, especially Raimundo and Kimiko. It was amazing how half a year can make everything seem like there wasn't a worry in the world. It was shame; he was never going to see the world that way again.

"Save her, I have faith in you man," He whispered, "Bye Rai."

With that, he shifted his hand enough to make it slip out of Raimundo's grasp all together.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" _screamed Raimundo.

The last sight he saw before Clay was gone, was his smiling face and the look of peace and determination. Save her. That's what he said … well Raimundo was going to save her, even if it meant killing both of them in the process, because Wuya wasn't going to win!

"_Save her, I have faith in you …"_

_

* * *

_

(A/N) OMG! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE? WHY DID I START THIS STORY? I'M SUCH A STUPID BITCH! I'm so sorry, but a tragedy has to be tragic and I planned it this way. When I started writing I never thought about doing this, but I ran out of ideas and this was the best one I got. For some reason I'm going through a depressing stage. Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Thanks for reading; I understand if you hate me. Luv Becky.


	16. Chapter 16

Raimundo stood up, anger swelling in his entire being. He was ready to take on Wuya now than he ever had been before. What did it matter if she had Kimiko's powers? Kimiko would've tried to win anyway. She had done it for him and he would do it for her, but not just her, for Master Fung, for Omi and for Clay. Everyone Wuya had hurt for her own amusement was what he was fighting for now. He may be weak from using his wind power up, he may be grieving for his friends, he may be alone and his girlfriend may be the one he ends up having to fight, but he wouldn't lose. He had no intention of ever losing again.

* * *

Wuya stared up the passage way. She wanted to use her powers to stop Raimundo, but something was stopping her from using them. Something beyond her control. Kimiko was trying her hardest to save her boyfriend. She wasn't going to let Wuya win easily.

* * *

At the very back of Wuya's currently dominant mind, Kimiko was fighting her hardest. She lashed out at door to Wuya's area of concentration, the concentration she needed to keep control of her powers long enough to use them.

Kimiko lashed out her hardest with her foot and the door splintered and smashed open. Kimiko stood in the doorway for a moment. Her silhouette a frightful shadow of her past self. She was weaker, paler and her body was thinner than before. The power Wuya was drawing was coming directly from Kimiko and it was slowly draining her life force.

"Wuya," she hissed, "You won't kill Raimundo. The only person I've ever loved. I'll never let you take him from me. I thought I had proven that much before."

She walked into the dark room. In the centre of this room was a tree. This tree represented her concentration. At the moment it looked strong and was full of leaves. Kimiko ran her finger gently over one of the leaves. If her theory was correct, her next action should destroy her concentration long enough for Raimundo to get to the chamber, but this plan all depended on her holding out long enough to distract Wuya enough.

Kimiko closed her eyes and images of Omi, Master Fung and Clay flashed in front of her eyes and then Raimundo, smiling at her the way he had always done after they finally admitted they loved each other. Anger filled Kimiko as she imagined that face distorted and bleeding. The way Kimiko had seen him after he had been tortured by Wuya for two whole years.

Anger burning her insides, she reached out and clasped a handful of the leaves and ripped them from the tree, shredding them and rubbing them into the floor with her heel. She could feel Wuya's concentration slipping. This was what she wanted and this was what was going to save Raimundo. If only she had broken through the door soon enough to save Omi and Clay.

* * *

Raimundo reached the end of the passage. He saw the form of Kimiko standing there. A brief look of surprise flickered across her face, but then it was gone. Raimundo stared into the beautiful face he had loved and felt nothing but anger. The eyes were wrong. He could see it wasn't Kimiko inside of her. It was the bitch who had stolen her from him.

"Rai … Raimundo," Said Wuya, blinking slightly, "How … how nice of you to join me."

At first Raimundo thought that she was stuttering out of surprise, but then he saw that her eyes kept wandering randomly and she would suddenly started fiddling with the hem of the top she was swearing. She was completely distracted for a moment, then back to normal. Something big was messing with her concentration. Something was acting as a distraction … or someone.

"Kimiko," He whispered quietly.

She was there, helping him. Even now she was protecting him, the same way she did when Wuya captured him for a second time. Well this time it was his turn to save her, even if she was helping on the side.

* * *

Dojo looked up the tunnel. The lifeless form of Omi was still beside him. He could sense that there was trouble up ahead. He could sense that Clay was gone too. He shouldn't just be sitting here. That's not what Master Fung, Omi or Clay would do. If they could they would be going to help Raimundo.

Dojo looked around. The wall blocking him was gone. He could get out of the cave, but he would come back. He just needed to get something for Raimundo. Something Raimundo could use. Something that Omi and Clay would've wanted to give him.

Dojo started to make his way up the tunnel towards sun light. He only needed on thing and that meant going back to what was left of the temple. Once he had it he could make his way back to help Raimundo and Kimiko. No way was he going to stand by and let the two remaining Xiaolin Dragons die. He was sick of sitting on the side lines; he should be out there helping them, not hiding in dark corridors and passages for the danger to pass. He had been alive for more than fifteen-hundred years. He had been Daschi's faithful friend and he was now the faithful minder of these dragons. It was his duty to them.

* * *

Kimiko could sense Raimundo. She knew he was there. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew. The same way she had just known that Omi and Clay had been there. Her friends were slowly being cut down and all she could do for them now was try to help Raimundo win. Well if that's all she could do then that's what she would do. Nothing would stop her now that she knew that what she was doing was working. This was her one chance to help Raimundo win and possible, just possible, get her body back. However, that wasn't her priority. Her priority was saving the love of her life …

* * *

(A/N) This chapter's just building up to the big fight. Once that's started then it should get more interesting. Thank you for reading. Luv Becky. 


	17. Chapter 17

Raimundo jumped into the air and slammed his foot straight into Wuya's face. She fell backwards, too distracted to consider blocking the attack. For some reason, she couldn't even cling onto that much. He took a step back and swung round, his foot connected to her face again. Wuya fell to the floor. She spat and got up, swaying on the spot.

Raimundo lashed out with his fist. This time she blocked it, crossing her arms across her face. She grabbed his arm and swung him around into the wall. She then took a step back and shook her head. Something was hurting inside of her. She couldn't figure out why. Her head was pounding and her breathing was shallow.

In a split second, Raimundo had taken advantage of this. He had gotten up, grabbed her around the waste and bent over backwards, slamming her head into the ground. Wrestling moves weren't normally his thing, but if it got the job done, he wasn't going to complain. He hoped that if Wuya was knocked unconscious, Kimiko would take control, but that might be hoping for too much. He didn't even know if Kimiko was still in there. He wanted to her to be, so maybe he was seeing something that wasn't there, but either way, he wasn't going to kill Wuya until he was sure it wouldn't do Kimiko any harm.

Raimundo pulled her up by the neck and slammed her into the wall. Wuya's voice was still cackling from inside of her. It didn't match the soft face, light eyes, the shining hair and the delicate figure that rightfully belong to Kimiko.

"Are you going to kill me Raimundo?" Asked Wuya.

"Only if it helps Kimiko." Said Raimundo, slamming her into the wall again.

Wuya winced with pain and glared down at him. The soft eyes were now hard and almost frightening. As Raimundo gazed into those eyes, looking for Kimiko, he let his guard down for a split second and Wuya kicked out, straight into his stomach. He let go and fell back, gasping for breath. Wuya pulled him up by his hair punched him in the face before throwing him across the room.

Raimundo had expected another attack after that, but Wuya was looking around her, as though looking for someone. Raimundo reached out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her to the ground. He got up and took in a breath to fill his lungs again. As he wiped his hand across his face, he felt a warm liquid pouring from his left nostril. Wuya had hit him harder than he thought. He wiped it away on his sleeve, wondering why Wuya hadn't gotten up yet.

* * *

Kimiko fell away from the bush, rubbing her head. For some reason, she suddenly felt very crowded. She looked around. There was Wuya standing not six feet away, leaning on the door frame.

"Kimiko, you look so frail." She laughed, but then her face was harsh and glaring once again, "You've distracted me for long enough. You caught me off guard, but don't worry. It won't happen again."

"You can't stop us." Said Kimiko, "Raimundo will win."

"No he won't," Said Wuya, "He's too busy waiting to see if you're okay. You'll have noticed that he's not continued his attack. He wants to see if you've taken over again."

"You really are pathetic Wuya." Sighed Kimiko.

Wuya raised an eyebrow. What a random thing to say.

"Excuse me?" Laughed Wuya.

"You heard," Said Kimiko, "You're pa-the-tic!"

"Explain," Said Wuya.

"You knew you couldn't win without me, so you stole my body." Said Kimiko, "You'd never win if you didn't have my powers. You couldn't even beat me when you were at full power."

"Nice try, but I'm not separating us." Said Wuya.

"You don't need to." Said Kimiko, "It'll happen all by it's self soon."

"What?" Asked Wuya.

"You said that it was irreversible." Said Kimiko, "I found the loop-hole."

"Excuse me?" Asked Wuya again.

Kimiko smiled gently to herself. This was too good. It would be irreversible, if Wuya had destroyed the ring. What an idiot. And, while Wuya was in here, she couldn't read Kimiko's mind and that would mean that she couldn't figure it out.

"If you can't figure it out by yourself," Said Kimiko, "Get out there and fight for your rights. Go on! I don't want you in my head, making it all crowded and dirty. I've got stuff to do in here. I hope I don't distract you too much."

Kimiko started laughing hysterically. She knew it wasn't funny, but she couldn't help it. Wuya was so clueless. Wuya glared at her and then disappeared. However, when Kimiko stopped laughing, she realised she was now in an entirely different room. The tree was gone. She had been too distracted to notice that Wuya had moved her with her magic. Kimiko swore and started to search once again.

* * *

Raimundo watched as Wuya slowly got to her feet. She turned around. One look at those eyes and Raimundo knew that she wasn't the one he wanted to see. He jumped, span in the air and spread one of his legs out, ready to attack.

However, before his foot could, connect, Wuya caught it, swung him up into the air and slammed him down on the floor. Raimundo lay there stunned for a second. Wuya jumped into the air and came down, in the same sort of attack he had just attempted. He rolled over; dodging the foot and it hit the ground, cracking the stone. Wuya caught herself just in time, keeping balance. However, Raimundo crouched on the ground, he span around, leg outstretched, knocking Wuya's legs out from under her. She fell to the ground and attempted the punch Raimundo while he was still on the ground. He rolled backwards and onto his feet. In seconds he was prepared to attack again.

Wuya got to her feet and brushed the dust off her clothes. She smiled at Raimundo. Quick as he could blink, she summoned Kimiko's power of fire and a fire ball flew at Raimundo's head. He dived sideways, landing on one hand and bouncing back onto his feet.

"I never realised just how talented you were Raimundo," Sighed Wuya, "It's such a shame I had to restrain you."

Raimundo stood still, not answering, slightly turned to one side, glaring at her.

"You don't remember that do you?" Asked Wuya, "You told them that the reason I imprisoned you was because you wanted to return to them. Didn't you? Well, the real reason I imprisoned you was not because you wanted to return, but because you intended to get their trust. Then you wanted them to come back and kill me off, before you ran for the hills."

Raimundo didn't answer.

"You loved Kimiko, true." Said Wuya, "But you never really intended to return to her. You wanted to use her and get away from them as fast as possible. You wanted her to trust you so the others would and then you would break her heart by running away from your responsibilities." Wuya smiled gently, "Taking their Shen-Gong-Wu while you went to get you started."

Raimundo was breathing heavily now. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. He knew that he had loved Kimiko and that's why he was going to return to the temple, but he would never steal their Shen-gong-wu and then run away. He wouldn't break Kimiko's heart like that.

"Of course, you never told me this. I read your mind." Laughed Wuya, "It was so simple. You act injured, show up telling them how I was insane, saying how sorry you were, telling Kimiko in private that you loved her. Act as though you injury was worse than it was. While they came up here to kill me, you'd get up and grab their Shen-Gong-Wu and leave. How to kill two birds with one stone. You'd get Shen-Gong-Wu, I'd be dead and you'd never have to go back to listening to the monks at the temple."

Raimundo clenched his fists. He didn't remember any of this. It couldn't be true … could it? No! It wasn't. She was messing with his head.

"You could start your life a fresh without having to stay in a temple you hated. With people you hated," Said Wuya, "You'd run away and do what you wanted. Even if it meant leaving Kimiko behind. You never loved her that much to take her with you."

"You're lying," Said Raimundo quietly, looking down at his feet, "I … I'd never leave Kimiko behind. I love her."

"It wouldn't have stopped you back then," Said Wuya, "Oh no; having your friends back has made you weak. And just to prove it …"

Wuya lashed out. Raimundo was sent flying across the room. He hit the other side of the cave and spluttered. Wuya smiled as he attempted to get up and slipped back to the ground.

"Really Raimundo, you knew at heart you'd never beat me now that your friends are all dead." Said Wuya, shaking Kimiko's long black hair, "You always knew that they were the only ones to stop me. That's why they were going to kill me while you ran away …" Wuya bent down next him, whispering in his ear, "… _like the weak coward you are!_"

"He's not weak!" Came a voice from the entrance to the cave, "And his friends will always help him!"

Wuya span around. Standing, or should it be slithering, in the door way, was Dojo. In his hand was the Sun-Chi-Lantern. He threw it into the air. Raimundo caught it in his outstretched hand. He smiled gently.

"Three dragons in one, Wind, Water and Earth," He said quietly, getting to his feet.

"_Let's see who's weak now."_

_

* * *

_

(A/N) Longer chapters are now going to be coming regularly. The big fight and there's a hint about Raimundo's past with Wuya. I'm getting along better with the prequel and once both of these are finished I've got about a thousand other ideas in mind, but for some reason, they all fit around Raimundo and Kimiko and sometimes Jack Spicer. I might try something different. I know Kim-Rai's my thing, but I don't want to become predictable.

One thing I want to clear up, I am not a wrestling fan. I made a reference to wrestling briefly during the fight at the beginning. That is because my brother (who happens to be twenty years old, so it's very silly) watches one hell of a lot of wrestling and keep telling me the moves and occasionally tries to use them on me (idiot) despite the fact that I'm, like, five years younger that him. I never have this problem with my sister (seventeen) because I can beat her up easy.

Either way I'll stop talking crap now. Thanks for reading. Luv you lots! Luv Becky. (P.S NEW EPISODES OF XS ON CARTOON NETWORK OCTOBER 3RD. WOO HOOOOOOOO! Not that I'm excited or anything! )


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N) I would just like to clear up a mistake. On the last chapter I made a vital typo and typed the wrong name. It had been corrected and the chapter is up and running. I would like to thank those who pointed it out and stopped me looking like too much of an idiot as it was vital to the plot. Thanks luv Becky.

* * *

"_Seismic Kick"_ shouted Raimundo and Wuya flew across the room as the floor beneath her rippled. She was smashed into the wall and crushed by several tons of earth.

Raimundo was there in a matter of minutes and picked up her by the ankle, swung her around and slammed her into a wall. Wuya felt blood spatter from her nose. Raimundo wasn't just fighting for Kimiko now; he was fighting her as well. He didn't want to see her kept in Wuya's clasp and even if it meant killing them both, he was going to release her. In a way, Wuya still won this way round, but dying wasn't her thing.

Wuya lashed out her hand, thrusting her palm into Raimundo's face. Fire spurted from the smooth skin; Raimundo staggered backwards, his hands over his face to prevent the skin from being burnt off.

"_Wind!"_ Shouted Raimundo and the flames were blown backwards towards Wuya.

Wuya cut through the flames with one finger, splitting it into a thousand pieces. It scattered and disappeared in the air. She watched him as he blinked; trying to moisten his eyes again after the intense heat. She stepped forward and picked him up by the shirt, throwing him across the room. His head hit the stone with a sickening crack and he was dazed for a second as he struggled to get back to his feet and fell back down.

"You're not in the same league as Kimiko," Said Wuya, "But then again, you weren't made an apprentice until later. Do you remember that? That was why you joined me."

Raimundo finally managed to stagger to his feet and put a hand to his head. There was a large bump and blood was on his hand. He suddenly looked up and kicked out to his right, hitting Wuya in the stomach. He had sensed her coming before hand. He grinned down at his opponent.

"Tiger instincts." He said and winked, "Thank god for Omi, huh?"

Wuya drew in her breath, staggering backwards. However, soon Raimundo had grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the wall. She fell back and down to the floor. She wiped a hand across her face, wiping away the fresh flow of blood.

"I can predict any move you'll make. I might not be right all the time, but I'd say that it's going to be difficult for you to win now!" He said, his eye narrowing, "Now get up and out of my girlfriend."

"I can't," Said Wuya, I bonded up permanently," Said Wuya, trying not to think about what Kimiko had said inside her mind.

"Too bad!" Said Raimundo, before suddenly sending out a blast of wind.

She was blown across the room and smashed into the wall. It cracked and a few rocks fell to the floor. Wuya used her magic to levitate the rocks and they flew at Raimundo. He didn't move. He raised a hand and the rock fell two feet in front of him. A small smile spread across his face.

"My turn." He said, and rocks lifted out of the walls, the floor and ceiling and flew at her.

Wuya did her best to dodge most of them, but one caught her in the hip, making her spin around. She got up on it gingerly. It was broken, but badly bruised and would make it difficult for her to move quickly.

Before she knew what was happening, Raimundo was in her face. He went to hit her, but Wuya lifted an arm just in time. Raimundo's fist struck her wrist. She ducked down and hit him in thee stomach. He had already tensed up, guessing her move, but he still staggered back a few paces, giving Wuya time to kick up high, catching him in the chest.

Raimundo slid back a few paces. Rock fell from the ceiling and he jumped, flipped and landed behind Wuya. He span around and cut his hand through the air. It connected with her neck. She fell down and regained control as she grabbed his leg and flipped him backwards onto his back. Raimundo rolled out of the way as Wuya's fist connected to the stone floor where his head should've been. The floor cracked and the crack slid up the wall, causing more rocks to fall down. This was bad; it was making it difficult to move quickly if they had to keep dodging between the rocks to get to each other. Not only that, but they could end up trapped in the cave, then it wouldn't matter who won …

Wuya suddenly fell back and screeched. Raimundo stared at her. He hadn't touched her yet, what was up? Then he saw it. Dojo had slid up her leg and sunk his fangs into her leg. Blood tickled down from beneath her trousers. She spat as Dojo slithered back towards Raimundo. Raimundo had forgotten he was there, and he was glad he was. At least one of his friends might survive …

* * *

Kimiko waited until Dojo bit Wuya to try and take control again. She concentrated, tried … and failed. Wuya was still too strong, but luckily, Raimundo was wearing her down. Naturally he was causing _her_ body a lot of damage as well, but she'd live … for now. If only she could get control long enough to activate the ring of the Nine-Dragons. Then she could separate them and help Raimundo.

Raimundo, her only love, was fighting to save her, but at the same time he was putting her life at risk. Of course Kimiko would rather die than let Wuya take control of her forever and Raimundo knew that, hence the big battle. However, she wasn't going to let that happen unless she had no other choice. It was a small chance, but she could just about manage to get control if Wuya lost concentration for too long and her mind was weak. Fighting was difficult on both mind and body, planning your next move was the most difficult point and it was probably while Wuya was trying to do that, that was when Kimiko was most likely to gain control, even if for just a minute or so, she could get her message across.

"Raimundo …" She whispered, trying to concentrate, "I'm not going to let you down."

* * *

Raimundo, holding Wuya in an arm lock, slammed her into the wall and grunted as he held her there. She jerked her head back, hitting him in the nose. He let go for a brief second and Wuya turned and thrust out her palm, sending him backwards. Raimundo slid back and fell backwards over a rock lying on the ground.

Wuya suddenly froze, hearing a voice in her head …

"_I'm not going to let you down …"_

_

* * *

_

(A/N) Hope you enjoyed. I'm trying to get this to move along more quickly and I'll start uploading the prequel soon. Luv Becky.


	19. Chapter 19

"_I'm not going to let you down_." Said Wuya.

Raimundo was half way through getting to his feet. He stopped and stared at her.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I … I didn't say anything!" Shouted Wuya.

Raimundo stared at her, his eyes narrowing.

"Kimiko …" He said.

"I am not Kimiko!" Shouted Wuya.

"No … but I heard her … she's fighting back!" said Raimundo standing up completely and continuing to stare.

Wuya shook her head slightly. Kimiko couldn't win. It was impossible … it had to be.

"She's breaking through!" Said Raimundo, "And by weakening you I'm helping!"

"No!" Shouted Wuya, lashing out.

Raimundo dodged her fist and grabbed it before pulling her over her shoulder and letting go. She flew into the pile of rocks which were continuing to fall from the cracked and broken ceiling. She got up and turned to face him. Her black hair fell over half her face, loose strands were falling over her eyes. A small, wicked smile danced on her lips.

"I'm sorry Raimundo, but there's nothing but Wuya hear." She laughed.

"_Tsunami Strike!"_ shouted Raimundo, water spurting from every corner of the cave and shooting at Wuya.

Wuya dodged as many as possible before one struck her in the shoulder. It had turned to ice seconds before striking, slicing straight through her. Blood sprayed from the wound and a small trickle fell from Wuya's mouth … no, it was still Kimiko's mouth, but it looked twisted with the pain and evil coursing through her body.

She staggered backwards and put a hand up to the wound. She looked down at the blood on her hand. Nausea suddenly flew through her. She was confused; she never felt ill at the sight of blood. Something else was making her feel sick … it hit her, she was feeling what Kimiko was feeling. Kimiko felt ill at the sight of the blood and so did she. It wasn't a good sign; Kimiko was trying to break through.

Before Wuya could do anything, Raimundo's foot connected to her face. She fell back and her head struck a rock. She glared up and suddenly felt not only pity, but caring and love as she looked into the cold face of Raimundo, who was preparing to attack one more time.

When she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, a soft voice which wasn't hers came through.

"Raimundo?"

* * *

Kimiko felt the blow to her head and felt dizzy, but she understood. It was time. Wuya was only semi-conscious; she had a better chance now that any time so far. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating, but also remaining calm.

"Raimundo?"

She opened her eyes. Standing above her was Raimundo, looking shocked, but still on his guard with a cold expression in his eyes.

" … Kimiko?" He whispered, obviously not believing what he was hearing.

Kimiko tried to get to her feet, but her wounds were restraining her. Raimundo stepped forward and took hold of her arm, gently pulling her to her feet.

"Rai … please …" began Kimiko, but Raimundo was staring into her face, his eyes cold, his expression deadly serious.

"Kimiko, if that is you …" He said quietly, "show me … give me a sign."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kimiko.

"Something only Kimiko could know." Said Raimundo, his expression unchanging.

Kimiko stared into his face. Couldn't he tell just by looking at her? Couldn't he tell by her eyes? Why was he suddenly trying to decide if he could trust her after everything they had been through?

"Rai … she's taking control again," Said Kimiko.

Kimiko could feel Wuya straining at the back of her mind, trying to force her way through. She suddenly remembered the ring!

Kimiko tried to move her arm … but all feeling was gone. She looked at her shoulder; a deep wound was gushing blood. She stared at it and then a Raimundo, trying to plead with him.

"Rai … I need your help, you have to take the ring." Said Kimiko, holding herself up with her working arm.

"The ring?" Said Raimundo, confused.

He glanced at her hand. There was the ring of the nine dragons, still on her finger. He didn't understand completely.

"Rai, please, separate us!" Said Kimiko.

Raimundo nodded and stepped forward. His cold expression didn't change, but there was some form of trust in his green eyes. But he stopped half way towards her.

"How do I know you're Kimiko?" Asked Raimundo.

"Raimundo please!" sobbed Kimiko, "Question me later just get the ring away from me! She'll destroy it!"

Raimundo shook his head slightly, but reached out and … was suddenly thrown backwards. Kimiko's eyes turned cold. Her lips tightened and she glared down at him mockingly.

"Too late dear Raimundo," Said Wuya's cackling voice.

"You tricked me you stuck up bitch!" Shouted Raimundo.

"No, it really was Kimiko, but your lack of trust failed you once again!" Said Wuya, shaking her mane of black hair out of the way.

Raimundo fell to his knees. He had failed her. Kimiko had broken through and he had let her slip through his fingers.

"Kimiko …" Said Raimundo quietly.

"You let her down Raimundo … you never … could be trusted to succeed!" Said Wuya, her voice uneven.

Raimundo looked up. Wuya was breathing heavily and trying to remain standing. Her arm was still hanging limply at her side. Her eyes were slipping in and out of focus. She had used up a lot of her strength taking back control and she was injured badly. Raimundo had to get close enough to take the ring or at least wear Wuya down enough to let Kimiko take control again and use the ring herself. It was only a matter of time before she had enough strength to beat Wuya down. Raimundo grimaced; Kimiko had made it look so much easier when she was defeating Wuya, but then again, Kimiko had had Omi and Clay behind her …

Raimundo bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second. Omi and Clay … he had promised them he would save Kimiko and he was using their powers to do it. He couldn't stop until Kimiko was one hundred percent Wuya free, or as close as they could get considering it was Wuya.

"Kimiko's going to win." He said quietly.

"What?" asked Wuya.

"I didn't let Kimiko down," said Raimundo, "Now I know for sure that I can help her break through again. The second you're unconscious, I'm getting that ring and I'm going to thrash you." Said Raimundo.

"Are you forgetting that you need the reversing mirror to work the ring now?" Laughed Wuya.

"No," Said Dojo from where he sat, "_We _didn't. Catch!"

Dojo threw the reversing mirror into the air. Both Wuya and Raimundo leaped into the air. Both their hands caught it at the same time. Raimundo smiled softly.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown," Said Raimundo, "My _sun-chi-lantern_ for your _ring of the nine dragons._ Winner takes Kimiko's body."

Wuya glared at him from behind the shining blue eyes.

"I accept."

"_GONG-YE-TEMPAI!"_

_

* * *

_

(A/N) This chapter wasn't as detailed as I would've liked, but I'm going out and didn't want to leave you hanging. Hope you enjoy, it'll be nice to do a traditional showdown for a change. Luv Becky.


	20. Chapter 20

The scene changed as the magic effected took hold of the situation. The walls widened, making the cave twice as big. The battle was to begin in seconds and Raimundo still didn't have a battle plan. Get the ring of Wuya, use it to help Kimiko … that was more or less it for now.

Raimundo slammed his fist into Wuya's face. She fell back, still not sure of her own plan. As she fell, a rock fell from the hovering collection above them. She quickly rolled over, dodging the falling rock. However, before she could get up, Raimundo was flying down through the air towards her head. She kicked back and Raimundo landed on her raised feet. She kicked out and he fell back, sliding towards the edge of the platform they were fighting on.

He slipped off the edge and was holding on by his fingers. He quickly pulled himself up onto his hands (like you would getting out of a swimming pool) and slid onto his stomach, trying to pull his way back onto the platform. He pulled himself up and along.

He was almost completely back on the platform when a boulder fell from the hovering collection, right where his head would've been if he'd pulled himself fully on already. He gasped and quickly grabbed the boulder to help pull himself up right. Before he could get back to his plan, Wuya had thrust the palm of her working arm up into his nose. We staggered backwards and barely had time to duck as Wuya aimed another punch at his face.

Raimundo grabbed her arm and swung her over towards the edge of the platform.

"Wind!" He called and a gust of wind so strong flew at Wuya, that she had to dig her fragile nails into the ground.

Wuya instinctively went for the ring … but froze. If she used the ring, it might separate her and Kimiko and she would automatically lose the showdown. This was what Raimundo had been hoping for. He may not have a complete battle plan, but that much was certain; he wanted her to have no option but to separate herself from Kimiko.

"_Sun-chi-lantern_!" Called Raimundo, "Water! Tsunami strike!"

Water filled the cave for a moment. When the level fell, Wuya was already back on her feet, swaying slightly. The blood loss was getting to her now. This meant she was getting weak and the weaker she got, the more chance Kimiko had of breaking free.

"Seismic Kick earth!" Shouted Raimundo.

The ground shook violently and Wuya fell to the ground. She staggered back up and Raimundo prepared to attack her again. He grabbed either side of her head and pulled her face into his knee before punching her under the chin and hitting her in the stomach. Wuya staggered back, barely able to stay upright and yet Kimiko still wasn't breaking through.

Blood trickled from the corner of Wuya's mouth. She wasn't falling and yet she wasn't winning. It was all she could do to stay upright and yet … what if she just lost? Less pain and yet … seeing the look of satisfaction on Raimundo's face if he won would be unbearable. Plus give up all this youth? Not likely. She would have to stay in until she found a way to win.

Raimundo dodged another falling rock and thrust out his palm. A blast of wind hit Wuya, throwing her backwards. This time she didn't get to her feet. She stayed on the ground, her breath rasping.

"Just … give … up." Said Raimundo, drawing breath as the fight was taking his energy as well.

"And … then … what?" Gasped Wuya, "Cease … to … exist?"

Wuya rolled over and lifted her top half up onto her working arm.

"If … I lose … I … die …" Said Wuya.

"Isn't that better than living with this pain?" Asked Raimundo.

Wuya stared at him. She realised that he knew that he was hurting Kimiko as well and that if Kimiko did break through, she would be in terrible pain and possibly danger, but he'd be there to help her, heal her and make her life better … but nobody would do that for Wuya. She'd have to live with the pain. There would be no one to heal her. She was alone.

"There's a good chance that Kimiko's body will be damaged in places beyond repair and she'll need help, but if you're in her body," Raimundo shook his head slightly, "No one's going to help you. You're on your own with nothing but the pain and the knowledge that you put two people in hell in your last days."

"I … don't … care." Said Wuya.

"And what happens when you do end up in front of God or whoever you believe in? If you even believe in someone," Raimundo said, "You're gonna end up below now aren't you? You'll know what hell feels like," his face hardened as he continued, "you'll have to live with the knowledge that you destroyed two people's lives just because they were happy while you were trapped inside a charcoal corpse … just because they put you there so they could live with each other without the thought of you haunting them with every step … but you couldn't even let Kimiko have that could you? You couldn't let _us_ have that. All we wanted was to forget all about you," He picked her up by the throat, "so we did have to look at your ugly face ever again."

Wuya's face suddenly softened.

"Raimundo?" Asked Kimiko's voice softly, smiling gently.

Raimundo already knew it wasn't her, but Wuya playing games with his head and yet he couldn't stop himself from letting go. Wuya fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Silly boy!" she laughed.

Raimundo backed off staring at his own hands. For a moment there … he was actually considering killing her. He didn't care if Kimiko was in there as well; all he wanted was to kill Wuya, whether that meant killing off Kimiko as well or not. Yet … a part of him … not a large part, but still … a part of him knew that Kimiko wouldn't care. She wouldn't be happy about it as such, but she would know why he had done it … and that was good enough for him. He was fighting to win.

Wuya spat on the ground as she struggled to her feet. She smiled, preparing to make another joke, pushing him to breaking point, but her face was suddenly struck by Raimundo's fist. She fell back. Raimundo grabbed her hair, lifted her up and threw her across the cave and more rocks fell down around them. He kicked her side and lifted her up again.

By now, the last of both Wuya's and Kimiko's strength was gone. They were unconscious. Raimundo held her in his arms for a moment and then … very slowly … he walked across the cave … and dropped her over the ledge.

Raimundo looked down at something he had grabbed at the last moment and called:

"_Ring of the Nine Dragons … Reversing mirror_!"

* * *

There was a blinding flash of light and they were back in the cave. Kimiko was hovering above the ground, encased in a black shadow. It shimmered and suddenly let out a high pitched scream … before disappearing.

Kimiko's limp body fell to the ground. Raimundo ran towards her, praying that she was still there. More rocks feel from the ceiling. The cave was going to collapse any second and he had to get her and Dojo to safety.

"Hold on kid!" Called Dojo's voice and Raimundo was suddenly lifted off the ground.

Raimundo had super-sized, picking up Raimundo and Kimiko as he went. He flew through the cave, weaving in and out of the falling rocks. Raimundo slid along his back to where Kimiko was lying. He touched her hand and lifted it gently into his own.

"Come on Kim … wake up … please …" He whispered.

Kimiko's pale face was plunged into darkness as they sped along the black passage way. When they came out the other side, the entire mountain fell behind them into a heap of rubble. Dojo landed on the ground and Raimundo climbed down, pulling Kimiko with him.

* * *

For half an hour, Raimundo sat beside Kimiko. She still hadn't woken up and her breathing was shallow. He ran a hand over her forehead. A tear fell from one of his brilliant green eyes.

"Kimiko … I love you." He said quietly, "… you can't die … I can't live without you."

He closed his eyes as the pain filled his heart. He was ready to die himself. If Kimiko was gone then there was no point in living anymore.

A soft hand went up to his face and he bit his lip. He continued to let the tears fall from his eyes, knowing that Kimiko was going to die …

"Rai?" Came a soft, strained voice, "Why are you crying?"

Raimundo opened his eyes and stared down at the figure smiling up at him from his arms. Her face was bruised, blood had stained her clothes and her breathing wasn't quite normal, but Kimiko was smiling at him.

"Kimiko?" He asked, blinking hard.

"Raimundo," She said, tears starting to pour down her own bruised cheeks.

He pulled her up and embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go as tears fell from his eyes, flowing down his cheeks and soaking into his shirt collar.

"I thought you'd gone," He sobbed.

"I felt so lost," Sobbed Kimiko in return, holding on tight around his neck.

"I found you," He said softly, "I'll always find you!"

Their lips connected softly and Raimundo stood up, supporting Kimiko. He held onto her, as though he was never going to let go. Kimiko broke the embrace, staring into the eyes she loved so much it hurt.

"They're all gone." She said softly.

Raimundo nodded and looked down at his feet.

"But they … they were helping you." said Kimiko, putting a finger under his chin and lifting his head.

"They were helping you." Said Raimundo.

He walked away and looked across the fields towards what remain of the temple.

"I don't know if what Wuya said about me was true," He said.

"I don't care." Said Kimiko, "Either way, we're both here now … and I … I love you."

Raimundo smiled gently down at her as she stood by his side.

"I love you too." He said, "So, Dojo, where are you going to take us now?"

Dojo slithered beside them.

"There's still Shen-gong-wu left and there's always Jack Spicer." Said Dojo, grinning.

"Jack Spicer?" Said Kimiko, "Sounds fun."

"Yeah," said Raimundo, turning back towards the field as Kimiko did the same.

The breeze rippled their clothes and hair as they stood at the top of what was left of the mountain; the last two chosen ones. The two remaining Xiaolin dragons. Raimundo smiled to himself as he decided.

"Yeah, that does sound fun."

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_

__

(A/N) And so it finishes. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Review if you feel like it, I like to know what you think. Luv Becky.


End file.
